Rising Tides
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Jacob is bitten by a rogue vampire and thrust into a life he never wanted.Disowned by his father, Edward offers the changed wolf a home, a family and a love just as strange as he is. The ultimate test of love begins with a bite and ends with a future.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Rating: T (for violence and language in later chapters)**

**Pairing: JB/EC **

**Hello everyone! This is the beginning to a repost of 'Rising Tides' I know its taken me forever and I DID promise a sequel but I felt the need to give this story a break and work on some other updated (and not updated) works of mine. If you're still looking for a sequel then please know that I am doing my best to get the juices flowing on it. I have some good ideas and a plot that I think will work out for the storyline. Once again, thank you for being patient and I hope you'll enjoy the changes I've made to Rising Tides. Reviews are still very much welcome! (and appreciated). P.S. some warnings: slash (don't like don't read), AU as in Jacob survives the bite he receives (which will be explained in later chapters) and this is mpreg but it won't come along until the middle of the story so once again, if you do not like any of the things I have warned you of then please do not read, or read with the knowledge of these things. No flames!**

**-Ajisai! (enjoy the show!)**

* * *

Prologue

I'm running. Its dark and cold, wet and slippery, but I continue to run as fast as I can, cursing the fact that I hadn't phased when Sam gave the order. I can hear the sounds of the surrounding forest, can hear the snapping of low branches and twigs, can hear the impossibly quiet footsteps that fall just as fast as my own. I focus on the darkness in front of me, straining my eyes so that I don't run into a tree or trip over anything. If anything hindered me--even just for a second--that would prove fatal. I can hear the feather light breathing that won't become any heavier, any less determined. The thought makes me realize that my lungs can't hold out forever but as long as I'm running, I'll run as fast as I can, as far as I can.

Suddenly, I hear a shift behind me and I'm instantly horrified to find that I had lost distance between myself and the creature I was taught to despise and to kill if necessary. It saw this as an opportune moment to pounce, giving me enough time to anticipate its landing, and fall completely to the ground. It recovered faster than I'd thought, instantly tearing my body up from the cool damp ground. I kicked out, not sure if it would land anywhere profound or have the effect I needed to momentarily surprise it, but to my relief I'd got the hand it was holding me with. I fell to the ground but quickly stood to run once again. "You won't get very far at all," I heard it hiss, immediately right behind me once more.

This time it grabbed my hair, yanking me forcefully to the ground. I had no time to register the swift downward movement the creature executed, nor did I have time to try and force away the teeth that made their way to my neck. The pain was excruciating and the actual bite could have only lasted a second, but the burn wasn't fading. I could almost _hear_ the smirk that I knew was on the pale face above me. I could feel the red eyes cutting into me as the bloodsucker laughed, "You will become a creature of the night, an outcast of your wolf kind, and unwanted by any." I could hear myself crying out and trying to claw at the still-bleeding wound on my neck, the burn the fiercest there.

The bloodsucker left without saying a word, but I didn't care anymore about him. All I cared about was the fact that the burn was slowly spreading throughout my entire body and I couldn't stop it. My heart was beating faster, faster than it normally did which wasn't quite as normal as a human anyway. It beat so fast that I thought it might explode, but I knew it wouldn't. Slowly as the burn crept closer and closer to my heart, I could feel my fingertips start to become cooler, but they still blazed with an inferno I could not fathom.

At some point the pain intensified and before I lost all conscious thought, I hallucinated that someone was lifting me. That I was being carried along in strong, cool arms, that those arms didn't alleviate the burn even a little. I thought I heard a voice filled with deep concern mutter, "This isn't just anybody Alice. This is Jacob Black." My world as I had once known it to be, went black.

* * *

**(A/N: how was it so far? Let me know what you think!)**


	2. You've Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters!**

**Rating: T (minor language and the likes)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**I would like to point out that not every single chapter has been changed. I really just re-edited a lot of the story so that it would flow better in certain places and added more detail where I felt there should be more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: You've Changed

*********

(Edward's POV)

I sat and listened. I listened to the house around me. I listened to the early morning sounds coming from outside, I listened, as Carlisle talked on his cell phone, his voice calm and soothing, understanding and disappointed. Odd, but I didn't bother to hear the thoughts running through his head. I didn't even pick up on the voice on the other line that I knew to be Jacob's father. Still, I listened to every sound available to me.

Jacob. I looked over at the table he was currently lying on. He was so still that to anyone he would have been mistaken as dead; every occupant in our home knew better. We all knew, by what I saw and then what I told, that he had been bitten by one of our kind. Not one of us, but someone like us. Alice and I found him in the forest near our house. The sight was strange, a werewolf writhing in agony. They healed fast on normal circumstances, (if you can place werewolf and normal in the same sentence), but being bitten by one of our kind had rendered his body helpless to the venom that coursed through his veins.

Venom. Carlisle had initially thought that if any other creature, namely werewolves, were bitten by a vampire, that our venom would prove to be fatal. In Jacob Black's case, he was simply baffled that it hadn't killed him. Aside from the initial bite wound I saw on his neck, he had been bitten in every major vein his body possessed, speeding up the three day process it took to be turned completely into what we are.

Usually it only took three days to become what we Cullens are, what his attacker is, but within the last 24 hours, Jacob had stopped screaming. This was only the second day of the process and already he was exhibiting signs of what the third day presented.

His skin, I reached out to touch it, was just as hard as my own, it had also lost the blazing heat he had once possessed, one of the quirks of being a werewolf. His color, usually brown in appearance, was now an odd shade of gray, as if it wasn't sure on whether or not it wanted to be a pale brown. He looked…well…just as beautiful as any of us I supposed. I didn't really want to push the thought because I knew the hugest shock would be the eyes. His father, judging by Carlisle's end of the conversation, was less than thrilled of the news that his son had been attacked by a rogue vampire on _our_ side of the treaty line. I could tell by Carlisle's reassurances that Billy Black speculated one of _us _had bitten his son. I found the accusation absurd.

Jacob groaned. I looked down to see that his face was contorted into a look of pain. I knew just by going through his head that he wasn't fully aware of his surroundings or body yet. I saw him replaying the attack in his mind. Perfect, if he still remembered what happened to himself in this state, then maybe he would be willing to tell us what exactly happened later on. "He's waking," I answered Carlisle's unvoiced question. My father, our coven leader, was by my side in seconds. We were both quiet, listening for the stillness of a heart that no longer beat. As I had mused, I had listened. His heart was almost finished. It gave five more prolonged beats before it quit. No poetic words of finality, it just stopped. Jacob groaned again and I could hear his thoughts more clearly now. He was conscious but he didn't want to open his eyes, afraid of what he'd find.

I glanced at Carlisle, he thought perhaps I should try talking to him since we had met before. I took in a steadying breath, not that I needed to, and softly added details to what he was experiencing, "I'm Edward Cullen and you're in my home. The room you're in right now is my father's examination room. You were…attacked by a rogue vampire. You were bitten…several times--in each of your major veins. It sped up the process; you've been changed." I stopped to see if he would react to any of what I was telling him. His mind had gone blank with what I presumed was shock. I tried to get him to respond, "If you can hear my voice then please lift your left arm." Immediately he complied which caught me off guard. If memory served me well, the last time I had seen him was with Bella and he had been reluctant to leave her alone with me--stubborn I'd go so far to say.

Jacob tried to speak. His voice sounded like that of a pure crystal glass flute half filled with champagne to give off an alto note when played instrumentally. As wonderful as it sounded to myself and Carlisle, it freaked Jacob out. He sat up in a swift movement, his eyes darting all around to take in his strange surroundings. Carlisle and I took defensive positions, ready to act incase the newborn in front of us attacked. _"What happened to my voice?" _he thought, too afraid to voice his concern out loud. He didn't seem to have the urge to attack, hell, he didn't seem to have the normal urges that a newborn vampire should have at all. The insatiable feeling of thirst should have immediately taken him over…but it didn't at least…not yet.

His eyes finally landed on mine and I literally took a step back when Carlisle took a step forward. His first thought was that of intrigue. He found this abnormality _intriguing_ when I found it to be just a little more than frightening. Jacob immediately became concerned with the sudden change in mood. It heightened his sense of panic, "Wh-what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I wondered who he was actually referring to, his mind too jumbled to know for sure, but I couldn't help the stammered response that came from my lips, "Y-your eyes, they're--" "What's wrong with my eyes? What happened to my eyes?" He flew to the nearest window, and as soon as he caught a glimpse of himself he staggered backwards with all the grace in the world. He crashed to the floor covering his face in horror.

"My eyes…I'm a…that leech turned me into…one of you." In that moment as I watched him rock back and forth, as I listened to him mutter "my eyes" over and over again, as I listened to him internally berate himself, as he pulled himself into a dark hole, I truly felt sorry for him. To be honest he was a freak of nature. What happened to him was never supposed to have happened however…neither of us--none of us--had the heart (so- to-speak) to just cast him aside. From the moment Alice and I came to his rescue, I knew he would become part of our family. What I didn't know, was that he would come to mean more to me than anyone I'd ever known before.

* * *

**(A/N: As always let me know what you think! and for new readers who might not have read this story before I changed a few things, don't worry, the plot is still the same and you're pretty much getting what I gave the first time around, only this time ITS BETTER!) If you're wondering (which I know you are) you will find out what is wrong with Jacob's eyes in the next chapter. They aren't the traditional blood red a newborn vamp. would have! Next chappie will be in Jake's POV!**


	3. Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'Twilight' characters!**

**Rating: T (minor language in this chapter)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm so happy that y'all think this is good and that it should be continued. I have enjoyed the many suggestions and answers to my questions so thanks a bunch! I'm not quite so sure what direction I want to take this in, should Jake be (this is the only way I can describe what I mean) a little more feminine? or boyish and kick your a** if you try to make a pass at me kinda? R&R! Let me know! **

**Much love and now onto the story....**

* * *

Chapter 2: Looking Glass

*********

(Jacob's POV)

**(Flashback)**

_When I heard that voice…so soothing and so…unreal, I thought I was dead. I was awake, I didn't know where I was and I didn't bother trying to figure it out at the time. I was more concerned with the dull ache in my veins and why, even with my eyes closed, that it was as if I could see everything around me. I stopped my thoughts to listen to the vaguely familiar voice that seemed to encompass the entire room. _

"_I'm Edward Cullen and you're in my home. The room you're in right now is my father's examination room…."_

_Edward Cullen. At first I didn't know who that was. Then I remembered. He was the leech that hung around Bella all the time…what was I doing in his house? Then I remembered more. It hit me so hard that when he confirmed my inner thoughts I instantly became confused. What was I doing alive apparently? _"I should be dead," _I thought very convincingly, _"I **must** be dead." _I was shocked at this revelation, was heaven…the only heaven for a creature like me, an afterlife in hell? Why was I surrounded by vampires? I could only listen as Edward Cullen explained more details I had yet to know._

"_If you can hear my voice then please lift your left arm." _

_His request was strange but I was willing to do so. Lifting my arm turned out to be the strangest experience I'd ever been through. Even more strange than being attacked by a leech and ending up in a heaven like this. I just had to know. I had to know if I was really dead or not. I figured the reason I wasn't breathing, the reason that my heart wasn't beating, was because I didn't need those things in death, that they were unnecessary to enjoy--or in my case--suffer the afterlife._

"_Am I…where am I--?" I stopped. Immediately I sat up, looking around wildly as I did. Everything was so much more defined. The tiniest of glances about the room gave off every little detail available. The room _smelled_ permeated with the scent of vampire and cleaning chemicals that I could give the exact labels. I could feel the shift in mood as both of the bloodsuckers in the room with me took on defensive stances, for what? I did not know but it didn't help me feel any less panicked. _"What happened to my voice?" _I thought, trying to grasp at the reason it sounded so…so foreign. I looked to the bloodsucker that I knew had been talking to me and he immediately took a step back while the blonde took a step forward, looking at me as if I were some fascinating specimen._

_I freaked out even more when I felt the horror radiating off of Edward Cullen. "Wh-what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I didn't know whose reaction I was more concerned with, I just knew I needed an answer and fast. I already didn't like how I was feeling. No heartbeat, no breathing, no nothing…and I knew that I was still among the living. _

"_Y-your eyes, they're--" _

_I didn't waste anymore time in waiting for answers. Faster than what I was capable of, I jumped off of the table and ran to the nearest window. Immediately I backed away, just as horrified as Edward had been when he'd seen what I saw in that moment. I fell to the floor instinctively covering my face, scared, ashamed, _disgusted_ at what had just been staring at me only moments before. "My eyes…I'm a…that leech turned me into…one of you." _

_My eyes. They weren't like anything I'd ever seen before. No vampire, no human, no werewolf had eyes like the ones I did. They were half and half. One half of the iris on both of my eyes was dark brown, and the other was blood red. Neither color seemed as if it was dominant, as if it would in time, fade into one color. I shook my head back and forth and started rocking slowly where I sat. "My eyes…I'm a…that leech turned me into…one of you," I whispered, still afraid of the new voice I had acquired. I rocked back and forth, no one responded and I kept repeating, "my eyes," over and over again. I was a disgrace…a freak…a disgraceful bloodsucking freak. I knew in that moment, that as soon as my pack--my father--saw me, that they would turn their backs and never speak to me--of me…again. _

**(End flashback)**

(End Jacob's POV)

***

(Edward's POV)

I am restless, I pace back and forth on the carpeted floor of my bedroom. I don't know why I feel as if I'm losing my mind. I can hear the noise of many different things hitting a wall in a room just down the hall from mine. I know who it is and I know why he's doing it, I just can't figure out why there isn't a hole in the ceiling already. Hurricane proof walls…right. There was no telling what might happen if any of us got too rough around the house, it might've just collapsed if we hadn't built it with the toughest material possible.

Still, he continues to throw things around the room and I am almost inclined to go in there and see if I just can't calm him down. I'd gotten over the initial shock of the sight of him, I mean…he's still quite…hard to look at but I understood Carlisle's fascination with him. Two days ago I'd told myself that since he'd be living with us, I'd have to get used to his appearance _and_ mind. He wasn't uttering a word; he already knew that vampires had a heightened sense of hearing. His hearing had been heightened as well, I gathered that much when he didn't question Carlisle or myself when we'd taken a step out of the room to talk about his living arrangements and where his room was located. He'd practically led us there.

I turned when I heard Alice approaching, her thoughts loud so that I knew she was coming in. She knocked, ever the polite one, and entered. "Jacob is getting ready to throw a--" she was interrupted by a particularly loud crash, "bed at the wall. He's taking this really hard." I nodded, throwing her a questioning look. She was thinking of different approaches to throwing Esme's surprise party. Esme's "birthday" wasn't until the following year. I immediately became suspicious--she was keeping something from me.

She sat down gracefully on the daybed by the window, plucking at invisible lint on her white jeans. I just stared until she finally said, "I had a vision." I nodded. "I can see Jake now, does he mind if I call him that?" she asked, knowing that he'd heard over all the noise he was making. Sure enough I heard him viciously reply in his thoughts, _"Don't fucking go there." _"He doesn't mind," I said, earning a particularly vicious reply to that from the hybrid which I promptly ignored. I don't know why I felt as if getting on his nerves would help him in any way, so I just pegged it on the fact that before he'd been changed, we'd never gotten along.

Alice smiled and continued with her explanation of why she could see Jake now, "I figure that he has enough of a vampiric side that it cleared up his immunity…and," she hesitated here but I quickly nodded that she should continue, "I had a vision." I rolled my eyes, "That's the first thing you told me." "Right," she agreed, "it was. My vision was about him…and you. It didn't seem like it took place anytime soon. I would go so far as to say that what I saw happened because of things leading up to it--" "What did you see?" I had to interrupt her. She wasn't giving me any hints in her mind and that was bothering me. Her smile was subtle, understanding, it showed that she was open about whatever she was going to say.

"You and Jake--" he grumbled when he heard Alice mention his name, but I picked up that he was listening as well, "were in the spot that he was attacked; the exact place where he was lying when we found him. You were…holding him, whispering something, then the picture changed and you were…." She trailed off when I held my hand up to stop her. I'd seen what she was telling, detail for detail--I _saw_. I was shocked….I really had to question what her intentions for coming to tell me this actually were in the first place. Did she think I would be dying (so-to-speak) to hear about me and…Jacob actually _kissing _each other? Oh no, the kissing was only half of it…I couldn't even bring myself to imagine the rest. All I could say, was that Alice came to the wrong place at the wrong time.

She got the message after my silence stretched on for longer than two minutes. Dancing her way out of my room she turned and stopped, twisting a lock of black hair around her index finger, a thoughtful look on her face, "I think Jake needs you and you need someone to be there too. Don't give me the Bella excuse, I've heard it more than enough times," she glared at me as I tried to protest, "all I'm saying is that I know you're the only one he's going to want to talk to…besides me and Carlisle. Just keep an open mind." Then she was gone. Just like that. I could hear Jacob thinking. I could tell that they were really private thoughts so I tuned him out.

As I left my room and passed his door, I heard him say very quietly, "Thanks and all for saving my life, but I wish you'd just left me to die." Then he got silent again, going back to thinking--evaluating--his self worth now that he was reduced to a monster that didn't even have a category. That feeling of pity washed over me again, propelling me out of the front door before anyone had a chance to ask where I was going. Honestly, I didn't know myself, I just needed to be alone to sort out the emotions that were slowly starting to make me question _my _self worth as well.

* * *

**(A/N:** **How was it? Let me know! Did I describe the eyes well or do they need more detailing? Were you surprised by them at least?! Thanks so much again!)**


	4. Your New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**There isn't much going on in this chapter and it is pretty short, but I'm thinking that things are definitely going to be heating up in the next chapter ***I AM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE A BELLA POV IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!*** Her part in the story is very important, it will answer many questions and present new ones just like everything else. Thanks so very much for everyone's support! Thanks for all the fav. author adds, fav. story adds, reviews! Trust me! reviews are love so keep 'em coming! let your buddies know about this lovely little work of art (that y'all made possible) now, onto the story....**

* * *

Chapter 3: Your New Beginning

*********

(Jacob's POV)

The rain was pouring heavily, dripping rhythmically through the thick leaves of the tall trees. Every once in a while there was a low rumble of thunder about five miles away. The storm wasn't going to be intense or life threatening; not much lightening as there was thunder. I sat quietly on the fallen trunk of a once massive tree, hidden deep in the forest. It was a bit sad to know that something so great was now dead and rotting, the roots weren't attached anymore. I felt connected to the fallen tree. I felt that my roots had been ripped from the ground as well.

I looked down at my hands, examining them for what would be the first time in my…undead life I suppose you could call it. They showed light, pale brown skin with an even tone--downright perfect. I couldn't see my arms, they were covered by the dark green sleeves of an old, but nicely preserved sweater, courtesy of Emmett Cullen. We weren't the same size by any means, but I assumed that he'd wanted to do something nice for me like everyone else. Jasper Cullen had donated the dark jeans I wore, more expensive than any article of clothing I'd ever owned in my life. Esme Cullen offered me her company incase I ever felt like talking….Alice Cullen offered the same, but she seemed to really want to be my friend, (no matter how annoying I found her), versus Esme who wanted to be like a mother to me.

Edward Cullen? Well…I hadn't seen much of him since I had woken up two days before. I could smell the lingering scent he left behind--lavender and earth--but that was it. I wasn't avoiding him, but I knew he was avoiding me, the sight of me--of my eyes…they were no easier to look at just two days later.

When I'd left the room Carlisle Cullen had given to me for the first time, I was a little wary to show my face, all too keen on Edward's reaction. Everyone must have heard me making my way as slowly as possible down the stairs, because they had all been waiting for me like I was going on my first date or something….

_**(Flashback)**_

_Immediately six pairs of eyes were on me when I came into view. Never before had I ever felt more intimidated in my life…well…except for when I'd been human and Bella had come around with Edward for the very first time…. Anyhow, I hadn't been prepared to be greeted so suddenly._

"_Hello Jacob…I'm Esme Cullen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Not once did the strikingly beautiful woman take her eyes off of mine. I didn't even detect a trace of disgust or fear that had been so blatantly exposed on Edward's face that first morning. I found myself feeling at ease and comfortable after we shook hands, I was surprised…only for a moment…that her hands didn't feel icy at all. "I must be as frozen as they are," I thought to myself, watching as she motioned to someone behind her._

_This vampire actually shocked _me_ when I got a good look at him. His pale, otherwise smooth skin, was covered in what looked like shiny silver bite marks. I could tell that he had been a great warrior in his time, obviously having turned a new leaf when he met the Cullens. We stood in silence for a moment, never a true cloak of quiet actually covering the room, as we could all hear many things, but I was waiting for him to introduce himself. _

_As if on cue, the pixie-haired one that went by Alice, jumped to the blonde's side and sang out to me, "This is Jasper Cullen and don't worry about his silence, he really likes your eyes." I rolled my eyes, no wonder Jasper chose not to talk, Alice had discretion issues._

_I tried to ignore her as best as possible, but I gave a friendly, (or what I hoped to be friendly), nod to Jasper who gave me a small reserved smile in return. Next, with great difficulty on her part, was the one Cullen I couldn't stand out of them all. She was worse than Alice, malicious and snide with her comments, and 'holier than thou' with the way she walked around the place. Rosalie Hale Cullen. She merely frowned at me and turned her head. Perfect. At least we didn't have to speak to each other. "Sorry about _her_," Alice stage whispered, "she didn't pay attention in the last fifty years of etiquette lessons so graciously offered by our lovely Esme." _

_Jasper cracked a discreetly amused smile and I couldn't help but laugh outright, stopping almost immediately at the sound of it. I still wasn't used to the melodic tone it presented._

_Moving on I didn't miss the smirk that played on the blonde Barbie from Hell's face after I clamped my mouth shut. One day she'd get her just desserts. Her mate, Emmett Cullen was another story. We almost crashed through the back porch when he tackled me ferociously, like a highly esteemed football player…or a huge Kodiak bear. The hug had caught me off guard and I reacted instantly, throwing him halfway across the large room. I immediately apologized, not realizing how strong I actually was, forgetting that I was as hard as marble and couldn't break very easily anymore. _

_His laugh was like that of a deep baritone, rich with metaphorical honey…I did _not_ just say that. "That's alright, I just wanted to see how strong you were. Being half werewolf, half newborn vampire, I was curious how that goes. I'm Emmett," he said, bounding rather quickly over to me, hand outstretched. _

_I shook it carefully, "Nice to meet you Emmett. I'm Jacob as you probably already figured and…thanks for the shirt." His smile was infectious, I couldn't stop so long as he kept it in place. Looking at him I realized just how beautiful the Cullens truly were, noticing no imperfections even if imperfections existed like with Jasper. Every hair was in place, all the eyes were the same honey gold, though some were becoming darker with hunger I assumed. _

"_Yeah, you're welcome," Emmett laughed, stepping back to take his place back beside Rosalie. I also noticed that they were all staring at me too. I didn't really know why, and I didn't really _want _to know at the moment. That was the moment that would determine the rest of my existence, define my place with these people since I knew all too well that my days with my pack were numbered. _

_My father had called a mandatory meeting with the Elders of our tribe, a meeting which Carlisle, Edward, and Alice had to escort me…to be disowned. Standing before all of the Cullens minus one, I needed to know that I belonged. At Alice's knowing nod, she was confirming that I was now a part of the family and that I was free to do as I pleased at the moment. I left the living room without a word, faster than the storm we could all hear approaching…._

_**(End Flashback)**_

I came out of that recent memory in that moment feeling more defined than I had when I'd left the house. So what if my roots had been torn from the ground. So what if my father--my pack--had disowned me. So what if Edward Cullen was _scared _of me now? Okay…that last one was kind of iffy but, at least I had somewhere to return to. At least I knew that even though these people I'd only ever seen from afar and had just met today were still total strangers, that they were understanding strangers. I think they all at one point, had felt alone and down about their circumstances. I didn't judge them…_couldn't_ judge them anymore and I hoped with all my frozen heart, that Bella wouldn't judge me either.

I heard a strange sound and immediately my head snapped in the direction it had come from. If I really stopped to think about it, I would have said someone had been standing there. _"Oh well,"_ I thought, enjoying the feel of the cold rain against my foreign skin,_ "whoever it was did the right thing."_

* * *

**(A/N: So how was it? I wasn't quite so sure what I wanted this chapter to say, I guess to get a little background on where everyone stands with Jake and where he stands with himself. Don't worry Edward will stop being so frosty and start showin' some lovin' to our precious hybrid! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *NOTICE* (sorry 'bout that). But don't lose faith! your support is what keeps this story going! Thank you!)**


	5. A Matter of Infidelity

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (minor language)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Bella! Bella! Bella makes an appearance, a somewhat brief cameo but she _will_ be back! Thanks so much for the reviews and all of your ideas and support and...wow...you guys are awesome! ROUND OF APPLAUSE! and a COOKIE! Yeah...just take the cookie.**

**To my supporters, reviewers and friends, I would just like to say that your input on this story was very much a help in the re-writing and editing that I've done, so thank you very much and to new supporters, reviewrs and friends, your added praise and criticism is very much welcomed and appreciated. And now....**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Matter of Infidelity

*********

(Edward's POV)

I was surprised to see her when I returned home. She was sitting in the living room dressed as if she were going to, or had just come from, a funeral. Her naturally pale face seemed to be even more pale, her deep brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her eyes…they showed a deep sadness. She looked as if somebody had died, somebody she'd loved dearly. When she looked up at me, a ghost of a smile passed over that lovely face, "Hello Edward."

Her voice sounded sad as well, it compelled me forward. "Hello Bella." I didn't have to ask as I spotted Alice walking up the stairs. I heard it in her thoughts, Bella was here on account of Jacob. She'd been told that he was dead and had just come from his "funeral." I sat down next to her and without a word, I gently embraced her, feeling her head come to rest on my shoulder.

I didn't know how to console her, because I wanted to tell her the truth, but at the same time I was hoping that Jacob wouldn't show up any time soon. Tears rolled quietly down her cheeks. She sniffled a bit, but otherwise kept silent, not wanting to shatter the silence she was enveloped in.

Carlisle came through, pausing briefly in shock, not having heard or smelled Bella come in. He remained quiet though, did not look at me, and continued on his way to his small medical library off of the main hallway in the room. I could feel her calm down, wipe away her tears, gather a deep breath then say quietly, "I couldn't believe it…Charlie told me it had been an accident and Billy wouldn't tell me anything at all…is he really gone Edward?"

My heart went out to her and I felt guilt surge heavily through my body. Here she was, Isabella Swan, the person that I loved the most, and I could not immediately cease her worries. Jacob was…_is_ her best friend, and I couldn't tell her that he was alright, that in some shape or form, he was still alive. She shifted to look at me and I saw just how broken up she was over all of this. I had to tell her. I didn't know how good or bad her reaction would be, but I knew I had to make things right for her.

Cupping her face gently and holding both of her hands in my own, I gazed at her momentarily. She was patiently waiting for me to speak. "Bella, you've been lied to honey." Her facial expression shifted to one of skeptical shock but she remained stationary. "It wasn't an accident and that funeral that you went to was just a cover-up. It was to mask the truth of what really happened to Jacob….He was bitten by a rogue vampire several days ago and it changed him…he's a vampire now."

Bella didn't move as I gently caressed her face. Her eyes were transfixed on my own, still full of shock. "Bella love, please say something," I gently prompted. It didn't help that I couldn't read her mind at all. A few minutes passed before anything profound happened and when it did, I wasn't shocked at all.

I was merely surprised in a ground shaking way.

I heard his thoughts before his voice reached her ears, before he stepped through the archway from the hall right across from the kitchen. I stood up just as he entered the room, talking with Alice about something. I hadn't seen him since he'd woken up and I was caught off guard by how…_breathtaking_ he had become. The gray skin tone cleared up into a pale brown and it was flawless. His hair cascaded around his shoulders, his smile albeit small, lit up the room. Even his eyes did not seem so horrifying.

With a startling discovery, I realized that, until Bella shrieked his name and ran into his arms, sobbing with relief…I had completely forgotten of her presence.

(End Edward's POV)

***

(Bella's POV)

When I'd heard Jacob's voice, tinged with a new sort of musical quality, and seen him walk into the room with Alice, I couldn't help but run to him and throw my arms around him. For the life of me I started to sob again, unable to control the overwhelming emotions I felt at the moment. He was freezing but I didn't mind, I just couldn't believe that he was here, and alive…well…he certainly wasn't a pile of ashes.

We stood there together and I was so happy that he returned my hug, careful not to crush me. Pulling away to look at his face I gasped at how beautiful he was; he had been good looking before, no doubt, but now…my Jacob was perfect. There was just one thing that seemed to be any different besides his glowing beauty--his eyes were shocking no doubt, but they were striking in their own way.

"Bells you look good in black," he commented, a smile on his face. I saw from the corner of my eye, the look on Edward's face. It was an odd mixture between surprise and embarrassment. I didn't see what he was so embarrassed about. He knew that Jake and I were only friends. I turned my full attention back to said…werewolf? Vampire? Werepire? Jacob. "That's not very funny Jacob Black. I was at your supposed funeral and you weren't even there! You're not even _dead_! Why did Billy say you were dead? Does he think you are? What the hell is going on--!"

"Bella! My father is going to disown me. The funeral was just procedure in making sure that I don't even exist in the real world any longer," he interrupted my rant, staring solemnly at me with those strange eyes. Why was Billy going to disown his only son? It must have been some kind of mistake. Jake practically read my mind; he shook his head, letting me know that everything his pack and father had done was on purpose. "Oh Jacob I'm so sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him again, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

By the way that he nuzzled the top of my head like he usually did, I knew he was sorry too. I heard someone clear their throat. Turning around I saw Edward standing there, his eyes trained on Jacob. He was frowning and what for? I had no idea but I could tell he was bothered by our closeness. Jake continued to ignore him though, and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. I could tell that the situation was not at all going in a good direction and I needed to diffuse the growing tension before it got to be too heavy.

"So uh…Jake…I take it that you'll be staying here with the Cullens then?" I felt him nod, looking up I saw that his eyes were also trained on Edward. I disentangled myself from him and he let me go with ease. Me being very naïve about the two of them being in the same room together, I figured that everything was smooth sailing after that point. I was wrong.

They continued to stare at each other, their wary gazes quickly turning into glares of extreme dislike. Alice was back in the room in seconds, toting Jasper along behind her. The room quickly became a little calmer, the air of tension seeming to dissipate ever so slightly. Jake and Edward continued to stare at each other, the glares never fully disappearing from their faces.

Suddenly and unanticipated, anger boiled up inside of me. They both start a fight over me just after I find out that Jacob is still alive! I was out worrying myself for the past seventy-two hours that Jake had just disappeared, then we get a phone call from Billy that he's dead, we go to his _"funeral," _I ask Billy what really happened and I get no answer, and the _same exact day_ I find out that my best friend is still alive and he and my boyfriend have been living under the same roof for the past _ninety-six hours_ and _now! Now, _they decide to get all hostile with one another.

I gave them both a look, making sure we made eye contact, then proceeded to get my jacket, and walk silently out of the front door. If I was gone, then maybe they'd get along better. My inexplicable anger towards both of them turned into a deep feeling of grief by the time I got to my old Chevy. Ever since the first time Jacob and Edward met each other they never liked the other and it was because of me. I loved Edward with all my heart, and Jacob was like the brother I'd never had…but I knew that he'd seen me as something more. That made it all the more harder for him to possibly get along with Edward while I was in the surrounding area.

I would call Edward later and ask to talk to Jake if they weren't both still being immature. I was on my way home to sort through some much needed thoughts running rampant through my head. Jake was a vampire now…a hybrid of some sort, disowned from his pack and family, and…and I just really had to think.

(End Bella's POV)

***

(Jacob's POV)

I watched as Bella left. I could tell that she was angry with me--with both of us. Who could blame her? As soon as she had ran into my arms I began to tease Edward by throwing looks and glances his way. I couldn't stand how he thought it was always a good idea to be nearby when _I _was in the room. Hell, _I'd _been friends with Bells longer than _she's_ known _him_. Then he just kept staring at me. I was thinking of ways to be alone with her the entire time and it was almost as if he _knew _that.

He continued to stare at me. I was getting annoyed and I let him know that much. "Listen Edward. Bella is just as much mine as she is yours. I've known her longer anyway so I think you should just let it go." "Oh really _mutt_, well I'm the one she loves so you can just let _that_ go." My frown turned into a growl. Immediately I felt a wave of calm wash through the room, but I was too angry to let it influence me. I knew it was Jasper, having learned of his strange ability to feel and control the emotions of others around him. "I don't want you two fighting. He's stronger than you think Edward," Alice warned her brother. _"Good," _I thought, _"maybe I should test it out on him."_

Edward smirked, which caught me off guard. In an instant he was gone through the back door, across the wide field in the backyard, and into the surrounding forest. So, he wanted me to chase him huh? Well…I'd teach him a royal lesson then. And I was gone, ignoring Alice's pleas for me not to take the bait. A challenge was a challenge, and I was _not _going to back down.

* * *

**(A/N: Ooo! Cliffy! Don't bite my hand off (otherwise how could I possibly write more???) but there will be a continuation of the action in the next chapter! Plus! Don't you love how I used three POV's in this one? Let me know how it's going! Review please! Thanks! Isn't Edward an a**?)**


	6. A Serious Matter of Infidelity

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (language and slight sexual references)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Everyone do a dance for me! No...seriously...do the dance! ***^o^*** Thanks so much for the reviews and to some of the new readers! This chappie is hopefully what y'all have been waiting for (Edward ain't quite being so frosty any more *wink*...well...not like _that not frosty anymore_...you know what I mean)! So I hope you really like it! Keep reading! Keep reviewing! Thank you! ....**

**Now on with the show....**

**P.S. Not much was changed here!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Serious Matter of Infidelity

*********

(Edward's POV)

_**(Flashback)**_

_When _Jake _had started throwing the looks my way I just knew he was asking for one thing and one thing only. His thoughts were testimony to the fact that he was wary of me with Bella around. She was _my _girlfriend. _

_I stared right back however, noticing Bella become more and more annoyed with our behavior. She pulled away from him and after a failed attempt at diffusing the tension, Jasper and Alice came in. When Jasper's attempt at making peace failed, Bella just gave up and left. I didn't follow her because I knew she needed space._

_The Mutt…the Freak…_whatever_, was starting to grate on my nerves with the less-than appropriate thoughts about Bella. She was his _best_ friend for goodness sake. Of course I knew how he felt about her though…. _

"_Listen Edward. Bella is just as much mine as she is yours. I've known her longer anyway so I think you should just let it go." _

_I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh really _mutt_, well I'm the one she loves so you can just let _that_ go." Something inside of me didn't quite sit right with what I'd just said, and I could tell that Jacob felt the same way, the frown on his face held proof in my thoughts. Jasper sent a calming wave through the room, but we continued to glare at each other._

"_I don't want you two fighting. He's stronger than you think Edward," Alice informed me. _"Good, maybe I should test it out on him." _Jacob would really have to learn how to speak more carefully…or in other words--_think_ more carefully. I knew my smirk would catch him off guard, so I did it with the utmost intentions of startling him and of course handing him a challenge on a silver platter. Without looking back, I shot out of the back door, ignoring Alice's glare as I ran past her. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

I was a few miles out before I became aware that Jacob was actually chasing me. I smirked once again. I had the upper hand in this. I was going to lead him on like never before. I had it all mapped out in my head within seconds. I could hear him running three miles behind me and closing in fast. I would let him get as close as a mile and then double back to start running behind him. I was recreating the night he'd been attacked, and though I was at a question of morality here, who could blame me? Bella was mine and he'd have to learn how to accept that one way or another.

Just after I hit the fourth mile I slowed down to a near speed walk. _"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one,"_ I mentally counted down. He was now two miles behind me. Doing this with all of the speed I possessed, I ran to my left and kept going until half a mile, turned around, ran past the point that I had stopped before turning, then proceeded to the right until half a mile. I was leaving my scent on everything I came across.

"_I'm going to strangle that leech when I get my hands on him,"_ I heard Jacob think. A chuckle broke through my lips. He was so hypocritical. I waited only for a minute before I decided to turn and cross paths with him, _unseen_, of course. Running about a mile and a half away from the main path I'd created, I felt as if I were on a drug. I'd never done something like this before, I'd never _tracked_.

We were getting closer to each other. I could smell him, the slight breeze was pulling his scent towards me and mine away from him. He would have to outdo the wind itself if he ever wanted to catch me….

He stopped. I stopped--came to a screeching halt. I heard his thoughts, _"He's playing with me…silly Edward, when will you learn that I'm smarter, faster, stronger _and_ more adept than you?"_ I didn't move. I didn't breath, (not that it was necessary, but for precautious reasons…).

"I got there and got back before you even noticed leech." _What?_ I didn't even hear him move from that _spot_.… "I guessyou were distracted by the fact that you _thought_, you were going to get _me_ before I got _you_," he whispered in my ear. I didn't move, irked by how mesmerizing his voice sounded…. "I know you're able to read minds Cullen--" I turned around, coming face-to-face with him. "Don't look so surprised. Alice told me." I rolled my eyes, of course Alice told him.

We were so close. Suddenly Alice's vision came flooding into the forefront of my mind and I saw every detail of the forest around us in the blink of an eye. It looked exactly how her mind's eye portrayed it. Looking down I could clearly see it…the blood. The human blood that that monster had spilled when he bit every crucial vein that Jacob possessed. The smell was old and faded like a pair of over washed jeans.

"You wanted me to come here," I heard him say. I looked up and saw the shadow lace its way across his face. I felt I had to explain, "I only wanted to--" "You only wanted to twist the knife a little more _didn't you_?" "No Jacob I didn't--" "Bella doesn't deserve someone like you! You're a liar and you fucking _cheat_," he spat at me, venom seeming to drip from those words. The look on his face, the pure rage and hatred splayed so openly for me to see. He was showing _me _raw emotion. He always showed me the raw emotions that I'm sure no one else saw at any point in time in his life.

I wanted him to keep going, "Jake--" "Don't fucking call me that! Who the hell do you think you are," he seethed at me, getting closer, but never lifting a finger. I smirked, "I'm Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan's boyfriend, the one who loves her and knows that she feels the same." He took it. I felt the punch before his fist actually collided with my jaw and I soundlessly let the force of it throw me backwards into a tree. He was standing over me immediately, nostrils flared, eyes blazing, teeth bared… "Take that back." He was on the ground in a flash, "No," I simply stated.

I was underneath him faster than I'd anticipated. "I will kill you," he seethed. I kicked him off of me and watched as he collided with a boulder behind us. "It would kill Bella and you know it," I taunted, remaining cool and collected. Without any kind of warning, mental or otherwise, I was swiftly but gently, backed into a tree, his lips firmly against mine.

My mind went blank. I couldn't hear his thoughts. His eyes were closed; I couldn't pick up any of his emotions if I tried.

It seemed as if we were standing there forever; we'd only been there for three hundred and sixty-two seconds. When we broke apart, Jacob slowly opened his eyes. They had darkened considerably, the red was nearly black and the brown _was_ black…but I could tell he was hiding his thoughts from me, thinking of the blood I'd seen on the ground a couple hundred feet away from us. I stayed still.

"It would hurt Bella more if she knew what just happened between us," he whispered, his words neither harsh nor malicious. They made me feel more threatened in any case. He hadn't just been talking about the kiss, because even _he _could see what I was so unsure about. Now he had one up on me. He wasn't expecting me to lunge at him, nor was he expecting me to kiss him, switching our positions so that he was the one against the tree and I was the one with my leg in between his…

Jacob didn't respond at first but when I bit down on his lip to thrust my tongue into his mouth, he couldn't resist any longer. _"I am not kissing you," _he thought at the exact moment that his arms wound themselves around my neck. I smirked but continued to ravage his mouth, oddly moist with the sweetest flavor I'd ever tasted…like sugar and honey, two of the most addictive saccharine drugs out there. We could have been there for days, but as the sun started to go down, we broke apart simultaneously; I realized it had only been an hour since our flight from the house.

Jake was leaning heavily against the tree, my arms were still around his waist. His eyes were half closed, staring at me with an odd expression. "Alice probably knows what we're up to," I tried breaking the ice after several minutes had gone by. He continued to stare. There was no need to read his mind to know what, or rather, _whom_, he was thinking of. Bella's face immediately flooded my mind and for the first time in that whole entire day, I felt lower than the dirt I was standing on. Jacob's words from earlier came flooding back to me_, _

"_Bella doesn't deserve someone like you! You're a liar and you fucking _cheat_."_

He didn't look at me, not once did we make eye contact as he said, "Let's go back." I didn't argue, I didn't say a word. I let him go ahead of me and by the time I got back home, Alice was right where I'd expected her to be. She gave me a look as I walked through the back door, _"What did you do to Jake?"_ She couldn't be more wrong if she'd wanted to be. Silently I made my way up to my room, followed tensely by my sister.

"Why did you do that Edward?" "You knew we were going to," I growled, running my hands through my hair, going to stand by my large window. "No I didn't Edward. It wasn't supposed to end like that and Jacob seemed really upset when he came back," she sang impatiently. I turned on her, feeling for the first time since I'd met her, like I really wanted to rip her head off. Her expression changed immediately. She shut her mind off to me and left silently. I heard her knock gently on Jacob's door, then go in without another word.

Letting out a frustrated growl I ran out of the house, ignoring Esme and Carlisle as I went. I needed to be alone, to think. The small cabin that I'd built out in the woods on our property, was the perfect place to do just that. When I opened the door, I was met with a very unexpected surprise….

* * *

**(A/N: OOOh SNAPS! It's another CLIFFY! *sorry about that* but at least we know they didn't kill each other! Let me know how you liked it! If it was too random please tell me because I thought maybe a few things I threw in there would seem pointless so...yeah, just throw the rock at me if need be! Thank you!)**


	7. Hearts on Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (language, violence, and sexual references)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Hello there everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I absolutely love them and y'all have really helped with the making of this story and it would not be possible without your feedback! **

**Once again during the period and process of re-writing/editing, I did not change much concerning this chapter! **

**Now onto your story... ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hearts on Fire

*********

(Jacob's POV)

When he opened the door, I half expected him to turn and walk right back out…but he just stood there. I sat on the plushy, silk-covered couch that stood against a tapestry covered wall the color of deep red, blood red. Apparently fetishes went beyond a human feature, of course for vampires, I figured that blood was constantly on their minds. I couldn't say. I didn't have the hugest of urges for blood…maybe one of the factors that distinguishes that I'm not entirely one breed of creature or the other…anyway, I stared unblinkingly at him just standing there by the door.

I wasn't surprised that he was so shocked. After all, I came in through the kitchen door which was conveniently placed in the back of the small house. The door swung shut after a moment, his hand quickly coming to rub his smooth handsome face. I _did not_ just say that either. His golden eyes locked themselves on mine and suddenly I felt naked. I wasn't _really_ naked…but I was sitting here thinking of his blood fetish, my inexistent blood fetish, how…_mind-blowing _he looked…someone stop me. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, not even taking note of the fact that technically…that _couldn't_ really happen given the circumstances….

"Blood fetish? Really, Jacob, it goes beyond a fetish I'm afraid," came that clear, velvety voice. The tone was a lot softer, a lot more…sensual. I could only imagine what I looked like…I _knew_ what I looked like four or so days ago but…the way he was looking at me made me reconsider. Even the way I spoke was so much more different, more…refined…proper…_so_ not how a normal sixteen-year-old male would talk. The thought made me angry which made him come closer.

The room that we were in wasn't even that big. I could take twenty steps from where I sat, to reach the front door. The kitchen was through a wide archway on the wall that the couch I was occupying sat against, and the opposite wall had a hallway which held two doors on both sides and one at the very end…I didn't have a chance of turning back now.

"Dear Jacob, why would you even _think_ of leaving now? You've obviously been waiting for me," he was walking slowly, every step deliberately small, "and I've just arrived." The look on his otherwise captivating face, scared the shit out of me. His tone stayed low, but his expression seemed feral. I kept my eyes on him the entire time, and why didn't I at least attempt to fight him off? Well…I didn't just invite myself in for nothing….

"It isn't exactly proper etiquette that one invite themselves into someone's home without permission--" I didn't move, feeling as if I were under a trance as I watched him come closer, "and I think…," he kneeled down right in front of me, taking his time to slowly lift his gaze to mine, "that you ought to be apprehended." Slowly, his left hand traveled up my jean-clad left leg, past my knee…he repeated this action with his right hand on my right side. My anger had been slowly subsiding, but was piqued once again at this insanely…romantic action. As if I were some "drop dead gorgeous girl" and last time I checked, I was still very much male.

I stood with the intent to punch him in the face, but he was ready for it. He moved to stand behind me and I moved across the room, crouching and ready to lunge if necessary. His eyes seemed darker, not with hunger oh no, not with the thirst for blood at all and I seriously wondered what I looked like. "Your cheeks are flushed…so odd," he breathed. His expression changed. He was looking at me as if he cared…like…_really_ cared. _"You would never care about me like that," _I thought, the clear image of Bella in my head. Immediately he was by my side, which threw me off balance oddly enough…I felt somewhat human again.

He let me fall, he let me feel the impact of my body hitting the ground before he was right down there with me, his face inches from my own. "Everyone needs someone to love them Jacob," he said, so quietly that only I could hear it even if someone were standing behind us. I looked away from him then. That's not what I had meant. He wouldn't care about me like he did Bella…hell, I only loved her and I knew, just _knew_ that in time she would love me too. After all, _"She would never truly be happy with a leech like you."_

I knew my words were hypocritical, I knew that they could only mean truth for both of us. But I couldn't say it…never could the moment _he_ had entered the picture. I had been so sure that Bella loved me as more than a best friend or a brother…but when _he _came along and grabbed her attention, at first…it was as if I didn't even exist. Now it was like I was only walking beside a once happy memory, living a half life because Bella loved _him_. I felt the words coming before he even said them, and they broke my heart more than I'd ever admit aloud. "She would never truly be happy with _you_ Jacob, and as for me…I'll only end up hurting her and I couldn't and _wouldn't_ ever forgive myself if she were to die because of me."

I didn't understand…what was he saying? That he was willing to sabotage everything he had with Bella because he…because of what he _could possibly maybe do to her_? He was willing to break her heart just so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty about breaking _mine_? …and I wasn't willing to do the same? I wasn't willing to risk my already precious friendship with the girl of my dreams? I wasn't willing to break her heart just to mend mine? _I _wasn't willing to love him? Did I love him?

He kissed me then. My thoughts drifted away, and along with them my doubts about everything. This didn't mean that I wouldn't deal with the repercussions that were sure to follow. I loved Bella dearly and I would never do anything to hurt her, but my heart was telling me that it had been Edward the entire time. As he slowly started to undress me there on the floor, I shut out the thoughts that held no importance to the time and place. I was entering into what I knew would be a dangerous act, but with the promise that someone cared for _me _this time.

* * *

**(A/N: Aaaah! It was very short yes, but how'd you like it? Slight Bella bashing but not quite so. Some major Jakeward action for you! And did you notice how Alice's vision from before played out? Things didn't go quite exactly as she'd seen them, but they _did_ happen! Please review! Thank you! **ooo! I almost forgot! Something strange is up with Jake! Flushed cheeks? hmm...doesn't sound quite vampiric does it?**)**


	8. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (language and sexual references!!!!)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Everyone has really awesome ideas and your encouragement boosts my morale! There are no lemons but I have taken it upon myself to provide y'all with some detail of the smex goin' on but nothing _extremely explicit! _To anyone who has read this before, THIS is the chapter I started adding in some major (hopefully noticeable) changes!!!! And to you who are just starting to read this story, I hope you enjoy what I've done! I so much want your approval everyone! I love you ALL!! *emotional tears* Thank you! *sniff!***

**Now, onto your story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

*********

(Edward's POV)

It was quiet, peaceful and undisturbed. The sunlight was bright, shining through the thin silk curtains in my room. The thin veil-like canopy that hung around the large bed placed in the center of the room with foam blue walls dimmed the somewhat intrusive sunrays. My hand played with the blanket of ebony hair that was fanned about my chest like a halo of some kind. The creature lying atop me hardly stirred as my fingers twisted a lock here and there. It was odd to say the least, for you see…he was warmer than usual, his cheeks were still flushed, his eyes were closed, his mind was in a sort of blank state…he held a faint heartbeat--he was sleeping.

No vampire ever slept. Our bodies are literally frozen in time once we are bitten and the ability to sleep escapes us 'for…we don't need it. He was once a werewolf, and we had been so sure, Carlisle and I, that perhaps all of the venom wiped most of that trait out…but lying in the bed with him at that moment…made me think twice. I wasn't complaining with that, he was gorgeous and something in me had felt an indescribable pull to him and my instincts had definitely taken over….

_**(Flashback)**_

_It only took me a moment to decide what was to happen. _

"I wasn't willing to break her heart just to mend mine? _I _wasn't willing to love him? Did I love him?"

_I kissed him at that thought, ending his mental tirade. I wanted him and I was going to have him. I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into a corner somewhere. We were still on the floor--that had to change. Never breaking the kiss I effortlessly lifted him into my arms, carrying him quickly down the hallway to the very last door. Throwing it open we barely made it to the bed before he was trying to rip my shirt off as well. _

_With all the speed and gentleness in the world I sat him at the edge of the bed, not once looking away. His eyes--those strange eyes--were dark, the red meshing with the brown, creating black as they changed. Pink tinged his cheeks gracefully, ebony hair lay wildly about his shoulders; he was a true vision of beauty. My body took over my mind, thrusting me towards him so fast that I thought the bed was surely done for. Immediately he responded to my fevered kisses that made a trail down his torso, letting out slow breathless moans, begging for more._

_I wanted to give him what he asked for. I wanted to make him mine…but I needed to know that this wasn't a mistake, that he would not regret what we were going to do. "Tell me, let me hear you say it and I will grant your wish." His entire body froze, literally, becoming just as cool as my own once again before sparking to life with a heat I'd never felt before. Suddenly I was looking up into his face. He had such an expression of lust in his eyes that I was sure he wasn't entirely conscious of it. But he swooped down just as fast upon me, whispering in my ear, "I want you now." _

_And that was all it took before I was leaning over him again, pressing our bodies closer together, seeking to feel the blazing heat beneath my own frozen skin. For the rest of the evening I felt nothing, knew nothing, but the burning body beneath me and the unmistakable passion burning within._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Thinking back on how we ended up like this, him lying with me, made me feel strange. Alice's vision had been correct and I'd doubted her, or rather, chose not to believe her. She probably saw it coming as soon as I'd walked into the door the day before, riling me up just to get me here….And Jake…he must have known about it otherwise he would have been in his room and nothing would have happened between us besides the kiss. I felt, rather than heard, his faint heartbeat fade away completely. The unusual heat radiating from his body came to an end and he was just as cool and frozen as I was. The flush from his cheeks were the last thing to fade, having been the first to burst to life. Life.

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, I was hit with a realization. It hit me so hard that I remained still once he sat up, staring rather oddly at me. My eyes caught onto something unusual in my shocked state, immediately causing me to become angry with myself. He cautiously looked down to see exactly what I was glaring at, quickly looking back up at me with sure disbelief written all over his face. "Why are there _handprints _on my hips?" If he could blush then I'm sure he would've been crimson at the moment.

(End Edward's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

I scrambled quickly away from the man…_vampire_ that I'd just been lying on not half a second before. Spotting a mirror to my left I peered into it to see quite an odd sight to say the least. My skin was gray, _gray_, where my hips held the handprints. They were perfectly shaped where…_he_ grabbed me. Turning slowly on the spot, I spied at least two handprints on my back, one where each shoulder met my neck, two places on each of my arms were also bruised….My _lips_ were a light gray as well…what the _fuck happened _to me?

I could feel uneasiness start to creep up inside of me, threatening to boil over and turn into a sense of panic. I turned back to the bed to discover his eyes on me. I was naked. Nothing to cover me except for the clothes that had been discarded and in some cases shredded into nothing more than strips of useless fabric. I ran to the bed, yanked off the first blanket I touched then wrapped it loosely around my waist. I felt much more presentable.

"Okay…Edward. I think you have some explaining to do….Where did these bruises come from?" My memory from the night before was foggy enough to the point where I could not gauge reality from fantasy. Settling myself at the end of the bed, I sat Indian Style, providing the vampire not three feet away from me my undivided attention.

Edward stared relentlessly. I stared back with just as much expectancy written on my face that I felt, never blinking an eye. He did not move, he seemed like a statue; nothing could waver my determination, I needed to know how my supposedly perfect skin got flawed so easily. A change occurred, he smirked, a look oddly mixed with humor. Fuck it all, I was getting annoyed. Without thinking about it, much to my own advantage, I was at his throat in seconds, my teeth bared at the smooth flesh. If he dared me not to, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

A chuckle erupted from his lips and his arms locked around my waist. Suddenly, I was no longer the one with the upper hand. He pressed my back down into the mattress and dug his hips into mine. "Gah," I breathed, the friction catching me off guard, sending a pleasurable sensation throughout my entire body. "You think it was _easy_ trying to _tame _you?" he whispered, licking my ear slowly while grinding his hips into mine once again. I moaned unwillingly, "Fuck off." "You think it was _easy_ trying to make you _scream_ my name while bending you backwards as far as I could?" I felt the heat erupt on my face first, the feeling of a blush almost too surreal to take notice.

He moved his head and I could see his eyes, the insincerity of his actions and words merely seconds before blatantly visible. He continued to straddle me, pinning my arms down to my sides. "I think Carlisle should take a look at this. Your cheeks are just as flushed as they were last night," he commented before lazily climbing off of me and walking away from the bed.

I hadn't meant to, I tried to stop it but he heard it--the small disgruntled moan that had managed to escape. I bit down on my lip, averting my eyes and desperately trying to shut down my mind. "Really Jacob? You thought I forgot about your little--" he paused, playing with the moment, "problem?" I heard him walk across the floor. My left foot became encompassed in his hands, then he pulled me to him at the bottom of the bed. His finger, cool against my flushed skin turned my face to look into his eyes, infused with lust and humor.

"_Always think something's funny?" _I asked. A small smile stole his face, "No, you just read me wrong." His lips were soft on mine and disregarding my earlier frustration, I wrapped a leg about his waist to pull him closer, knowing where we were headed once again.

--------------

As we lay quietly in the confines of his hideaway, I felt as if what he'd said the night before, about being cared for by someone…by him…I felt it was true. This time around…he'd been gentle with his words and his body, making sure to be careful not to grab too tight or yank too rough. His fingers massaged my scalp and I moved to be just a little closer to him, not worried that my nakedness was touching his underneath the downy blanket.

"Edward," I whispered, glancing up at his face. When he looked into my eyes, I took that as an invitation to continue, "you never did answer my question earlier." The hand in my hair tensed for a moment, then went back to massaging, "What would you like to know?" I pushed myself up on my forearms which were on either side of his torso, "The bruises…and…my face--I mean my body. I _woke up_ this morning. I'd actually lost track of time for once this whole entire week…and my heart," I could feel it now, the faint beat to it, "my heart is beating and you…you heard it…you can hear it--"

"So what is it that you want to know Jacob?" His voice was gentle which still ended up irritating me. I steeled my voice, grinding out, "What the hell is happening to me?" My heartbeat was slowly fading away, the heat that I knew a vampire should not feel beneath their skin was becoming less and less and the weakness that I could feel was fading too.

He let go of me, climbing out of the bed, not even sparing a glance at me. I watched him walk out of the room. What the hell did he call this exactly? And then suddenly he was back, fully dressed, and sitting beside me in the bed. I tried not to seem bothered by the space in between us. Yes, it was small enough to only lean over and rest my head on his shoulder, but he was facing the window and away from me. I didn't know why he suddenly seemed so distant…and I didn't like it. "You should go talk to Carlisle. I'm not sure…but I think that…a few moments ago you were," he paused, seeming to be baffled by what he was saying, "human again."

I sat still for a full two minutes. His voice was soft in my ears, "I'm here." That was all I needed to sink into his arms, too stunned and hopeful to do anything else. I was excited at the prospect that I could return home if there was some way to turn me back. I _am_ part wolf you know.

"I have to go away for a while, but I'll be back home later. You could stay here if you want," he added after glancing at me in my undressed state. I nodded, looking into his eyes just as he stood up. I froze a little…was it me or did he look like something was wrong? Like he was angry about something…. Before I could ask about it he was gone and I was alone….

It took me three minutes to figure out why he'd sat so close without touching me. I didn't want to admit it but neither did he….

If I could go home…I would leave him.

I scrambled to tear the sheets away from me and throw on some pants, flying to the bedroom door and pausing, hoping that he would come back, that he had heard it in his mind…that I wanted him to stay--to be with me.

I heard the door to the cabin open once more, forgetting my vampire senses and following possibly the only human urge left in me to get past that bedroom door. He was standing there, gaze locked solely on my face, the emotionless stare almost warning me not to come any closer. I stopped just outside of the door, afraid of what would happen if his words were fatal…. "You asked what was happening to you?"

I nodded, "I became human…so what…I want to stay with you…" I trailed off, suddenly reading the quick flicker of emotion that passed over his features before it disappeared and became an emotionless mask again. He was scared.

Alright, we could get passed that little detail and I was fine with it…he didn't hurt me…so then Edward had nothing to be scared of…he didn't have to run away from me.

I wasn't leaving. I didn't have to be a mistake.

"Edward please…I'm not begging you, I'm telling you. The bruises are something we can avoid, we'll go to Carlisle like you said--" he turned away, I became angry, "_don't fucking shut me out because things are getting difficult!_"

He stopped just as his hand landed on the doorknob and I took this as my only chance, telling him just how his rejection was hurting, "You told me you cared…this isn't a mistake Edward. If its about Bella then," I stopped, trying to gain some sort of balance. It felt like everything was tilting too far to the right.

He was at my side before I could completely lean against the wall for support. I looked up into his eyes, seeing some strange emotion flicker before it died like a flame. I tried using my voice again, noticing that it was an octave higher as I fought the feeling to cry, "If it's about Bella then we can work it out."

And then, as if he were relieving some sort of pain, he leaned in, lips barely touching mine as he whispered, "It's better this way. You can't have everything you want…and neither can I."

Before I could blink, he was gone and I was alone.

I sank down to the floor, grasping at my chest, feeling as if the heart that no longer beat was beating faster than ever and breaking into tiny pieces with each beat. A sob ripped it's way from my lips, followed by another one and another. I cried tearlessly, the sensation so strange, but not strange enough to force me to stop.

Edward didn't want things to be difficult…he needed to know what to expect. I'd seen it in his eyes: every touch had been a mistake. "_Well_,_"_ I thought bitterly through my sobs, "_it'll never happen again."_

But mistakes have ways of haunting us in the darkest parts of our minds…and little did I know that it would become the reason I breathed again. Literally.

* * *

**(A/N: What did you think!? Let me know please! Reviews are love! Thank you so much! hmm...wonder what Jakey-poo could be talkin about!)**

**Jacob: Don't call me that!**

**Ajisai: But WHY?!!? Its so adorable!**

**Jacob: Yeah, like Rosalie on a good day.**

**Ajisa: *cringes* You're right. No more Jakey-poo....**


	9. Alien Alice's Truths

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (naughty language!!) and shock. Lots and lots of shock.**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Well...here it is! lovely chapter 8! I hope y'all enjoy it! I'm very happy for all of the reviews 'Rising' has got! Without your reviews and love and support this story would be in the mud...on it's face...getting kicked by bratty bully kids...kids who stole it's money....ANYWHO! Just want to let y'all know that I have read ALL the reviews and taken everyone's oppinion and views into consideration and have come to a unanimous (is that how you spell it???) decision on the mpreg....**

**Read and find out! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! HAHAHAHAHA (*lightening crackles in the background*). **

**p.s. this chapter has also been re-written/edited! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Alien (Alice's Truths)

*********

(Alice's POV)

I noticed something was off. Suddenly, Jacob's future disappeared and reappeared in the form of something hazy and uncertain. I couldn't see _him_ for the first time in the several days he'd been here.

It was odd. Even for him.

Before I could address it though, my mind drifted into the familiar pull of a vision.

"_Where have you been Edward?" It was Bella. He was at her house. "I had to help take care of a few things." "Are you going to tell me where you've been?" Bella's frowning, arms crossed. They were in the kitchen from what I could tell._

_Edward frowned. He was trying to skirt around the question, but Bella could tell as much. "Do you think I'm stupid Edward? You're not very good at covering up the fact that you're hiding something." She's right._

"_Why would you assume that I am hiding anything from you?" My brother is playing coy, his face a blank slate. I knew what he was trying to do. Suddenly, the vision changes. They've moved to her room._

_No one was talking…everything was a lot more tense. Edward spoke first, "I love you Bella, know that. I love you--" "But I hear a but. It's him?" she's whispering, she sounds like she's crying, but her face shows absolutely no sign._

_Edward isn't shocked, he doesn't move. _

_Bella's smile is bitter, and she laughs, shaking her head, "Well you better get to him before you make an even bigger mess of things Edward Cullen. Jacob may look tough, may act like it, but he's much more important than I am."_

Abruptly, the vision ended and all I could do was wait for the inevitable. What it might be, I didn't know.

--------------

_Jacob Black…_

_I know you might not understand right now why I did what I did. It was my choice, rather than the choice of your pack members' that I disown you to the fullest degree. It will have to happen one way or another…what you are just cannot be accepted among us, your people. Son, please know that as your father I will always love you…it will be hard to forget everything about you…including Rebecca…your mother. We have taken down every picture of the two of you in the area and buried them just at the boundary line…if you would like them they are yours to have. We will not have a formal disowning ceremony…I would like to remember you as you were before the accident. Think of this as a formal goodbye my son. _

_Billy Black_

--------------

I wasn't surprised in the least when Carlisle finished reading the letter Jacob's dad had written to him. It wasn't because I'd seen that he would write it…just the fact that I could understand Billy's personal wishes. For once I was glad that tradition was avoided, there was no way in hell I'd love to be surrounded by a bunch of hostile werewolves.

Carlisle turned to me with the intent of asking me to deliver the letter to Jake. "Maybe later Carlisle, I'm sure he won't be up to it." My father in so many ways looked at me and I could see that he understood more than I'd told him. He was quiet as he asked the question, "Is it because of Edward?" I bit my lip, not sure if I should tell. It's not that I don't trust Carlisle…just the fact that I was in more ways than one, the secret keeper. In any case, he read my silence well and for a moment I thought he _could_ read my mind…but instead he nodded to himself.

"I want you to check on Jacob later," I blurted out as the silence we were standing in seemed to be stretching on for far too long. The faint heartbeat upstairs was nearly pulsing in tune with my conscience--close to giving me away. A warm smile graced my father's face, "I will Alice." He agreed without giving it a second thought and I was grateful that he hadn't asked me what for. He would find out soon enough I suppose.

We went our separate ways. I went to catch up with Jasper and Carlisle wandered to his study. I saw that Edward would be coming home within the next hour…I was hesitant about him being in the house. Jacob really hadn't really talked about him much in the past four days, but I could see that with each day that my brother was here, in the house, that it was torturing my friend on the inside.

I know that Edward must have felt it--heard it--too, and I was inclined to tell him to march his butt up those stairs and apologize--prove how much he loved Jacob. "Alice," I heard a familiar voice call to me. I looked up, wondering how long I'd been standing in the doorway. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and smiled thankfully to my partner--to my soul mate. "What's on your mind?" Jasper asked, still standing in the middle of the room, his eyes full of worry and curiosity.

I giggled softly, running into his arms. I sighed, reaching up on my tiptoes to brush back some of his summer blonde curls. "Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and looked into his eyes, seeing complete and total devotion, "I'm thinking about how Edward is making a mistake…Jacob is alone and…how lucky I am to have you."

He smiled, looking just as dazzling and as breathtaking as the first moment I'd seen him. "I know how Edward feels. He doesn't want to harm Jacob in any way because of this whole human thing. He knows that with Bella he would never allow himself to lose control like he did with Jacob." I must have looked really surprised because he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me on my lips. When he pulled away he was still smiling, "But don't worry. I know that they love each other….As for you, I think I'm the lucky one Alice, to have finally found you all those years ago."

And as we stood there in our room, wrapped in each other's arms, I knew that he was right about Edward and Jacob. I knew, even if I couldn't _see_ it at the time, that they would reconcile with each other. Their futures depended on it.

(End Alice's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

I woke up. It was late in the morning and everything in the shadowed room seemed to be spinning. I grabbed my stomach, feeling it churn slowly as if mixing cake batter.

Bathroom.

I had to get there and _fast_, but when my feet hit the cold wood floor I knew that I would have to run double time to make it before it was too late. I knew what was coming. When my hand hit the bathroom knob and turned as fast as it could I was _so _happy to see the shining porcelain toilet sitting against the opposite wall.

I stayed there hugging the toilet for almost five whole minutes. When it seemed to be over I tentatively glanced into the bowl to see what was in there…. Nice. And it was so nice because I immediately remembered what Alice had given to me for the last two days. Eggs. Nothing but three plates of eggs every day, and remember that these weren't small plates of eggs either.

I flushed, stood up to wash my hands and rinse out my mouth in the sink. Glancing in the mirror I noticed how flushed my face was…my eyes were a warm brown color. What the _hell_…? Looking down I noticed that every inch of skin I could see was slightly flushed with color, making me look _alive_…and…I could hear…it was a faint beating sound. My hand flew to my chest and I _felt it_. My heart was beating, not even as if it were trying to go away, but as if it was coming back. Every several beats it felt as if it grew stronger and stronger…I _had _to find Alice.

I'd been up for nearly four days and hadn't noticed until now.

Just as I was about to head down to find her, I quickly turned back to my room and curled up under the covers, pulling them over my head and desperately trying to feign sleep. _He_ was coming up the stairs. I gripped the sheets tight, feeling them rip under my hands. He paused at the door for a split second which seemed slower from a vampire's perspective, then continued on down the hall.

I let out a shaky breath, feeling my insides churn with anxiety. The blankets were yanked from over me and momentarily I was stunned at what was going on. My reflexes seemed to be a lot slower than normal. When my eyes found the intruder they widened in shock and surprise…it couldn't be. This was not happening here and now; but as that mouth widened in a malicious smile and those eyes, ruby red in color, glinted with even more malice I knew that this was no joke.

"So this is where you've been hiding from me…I knew you couldn't be far but I didn't know you were this close," the deep, sinister voice cooed. Fear stabbed me in the chest, where were the Cullens? Didn't Edward just walk past the door? "Oh no dear one, that wasn't your precious vampire I'm afraid. I merely threw on an outfit of his. They've gone on a family outing…the one called Alice left you a message."

I watched, too scared to move as he mockingly took a small piece of neatly folded paper from his pocket. I thought he would read the note, but instead he just tore it up and let the little pieces of paper float to the ground. His attention was back to me in seconds, the look on his face too calm for what I knew he wanted to do. My heart seemed to accelerate as the look on the impossible creature's face twisted into a scary grin.

I felt myself flying across the room before I really registered that he'd actually thrown me into the door. Fear like nothing I've ever felt pounded heavily in my veins as I scrambled to my feet, twisting the handle on the heavy wooden door in the process and running down the hall.

I turned to look behind me only once but there was no one in sight. I didn't care if he didn't want to chase me now--I was getting out of there. When I got to the front door it was thrown open, barely missing me, and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle all ran past me and up the stairs--I didn't see Edward. I was in Alice's arms in seconds and quickly being ushered into Emmett's huge hummer.

Everything happened so fast. I remembered Alice trying to calm me down and asking Esme to lock all of the doors and drive us away from the house. I remember her asking me in flashes, what happened. It seemed as if she were speaking far too fast for my brain to process the words but I answered anyway with an, "I don't know…it happened so fast…."

I remember the car coming to a stop but not knowing where we were. I remember Esme turning around in the seat and asking her daughter about something…I remember when Alice turned to me and asked me if I knew who the attacker was. I nodded. She didn't say anything else on the subject. I was still shaken up to an extent, but I just had to know, "Alice…where did everyone go?"

"Hunting trip. I didn't think you'd be quite up to it." What on earth… "I'm fine Alice…or at least I _was _until that creep came back," I sighed. "Jake, you've been human for the past week and three days. You don't need blood to sustain you--"

"So you give me eggs--"

"that's the only food I saw you keeping down--"

"for what reason Alice?"

"…"

"Hey! If I've been human for the last week and three days like you said…how on earth did you guys get to me before he tried to kill me? You can't _see_ werewolves…."

I looked at the vampire more closely, then noticed for the first time that Esme had vacated the vehicle. I guessed for privacy matters. Anyhow, I studied Alice for a moment and realized that she looked expressionless. She was sitting so still that if I hadn't known any better then I would have guessed that she was a stone statue. She was hiding something from me and I wanted to know.

"You're bleeding," she said, tentatively reaching to touch somewhere just above my hairline. I pulled away from her, ignoring the sudden throbbing I felt where she had been reaching to.

"Alice," I started off slowly, quietly, "how did you get to me before he could really get his hands on me? _I _knew what he was going to do…but how did _you_ know?" She remained stationary, not even breathing. I leaned forward, eager but a little freaked to know the big secret, seeing how I nearly got killed by the creature who fucked up my entire life.

"Alice how did you know? You can't _see _me so how did you know? Was it someone else? Was it--"

"It wasn't him Jake. But you _are _right, it was someone else," she offered. That was it, it made me angry. "Dammit Alice if you don't stop being so fucking vague, I will find a way to rip you apart if you don't just tell me!" I was surprised at how vicious that had come across--it was also very draining. I leaned my head back against the seat, closing my eyes, feeling the pain of my pulsing head and taking deep calming breaths. I'd almost forgot to breath I had gotten so used to doing without it. And knowing I couldn't.

"Please Alice…just tell me." I felt her shift a little and lay her head to rest on my chest. The iciness her skin gave off made me feel a little nauseous but I ignored the feeling, focused on hearing what she had to say.

"I hadn't seen you as the one in danger Jake. It was someone very close to you…who's been there for quite some time now--" "Who?" "I didn't believe that it could be true or possible or likely…it just wasn't probable…until today. You," I felt her hand glide gently over my stomach, exciting little goose bumps as it went, "have been…carrying something very extraordinary for the last two weeks and three days. I don't know how to say this so I'll say it--" "I'm dying?" "No dear Jacob, you're pregnant."

The shock, combined with the pulsing pain in my head seemed to make the car sway a little too far to the left, and that was all I knew before I succumbed to the unexpected darkness.

--------------

When I woke up it took me a moment to figure out where I was. The room seemed to be too bright, the lights glared heavily into my weak eyes. I heard a strange beeping sound, ignoring it once I heard the voices.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't think he suffered too much…."

"I think he's in shock."

"Emmett go get me a thermometer from the cabinet over there."

"He's waking up I think."

I groaned, snapping my eyes shut once I couldn't take the lights anymore. "He's awake," someone stated. "Really Em? I knew that before he opened his eyes," came the little Pixie's voice. "Be nice Alice," came a gentle, soothing voice, "Jacob, can you hear me? Nod once if you can." I nodded. "Good. Can you open your eyes? Nod if you can."

I nodded again, struggling to force my lids apart. When I did I saw that I was staring into a less harsh, more focused point of light. It switched from one eye to the other.

"It doesn't look like you have a concussion," the doctor muttered to himself. I could see everything more clearly now and had to wonder how I'd actually gotten there…the last thing I remembered was being in the car with Alice and then….Immediately I flew into a sitting position, startling myself more than anyone.

"What is it Jacob?" the doctor asked, but I ignored him, searching around the room for Alice, she was by my side faster than I'd noticed.

"Alice?" That seemed to be the only word that I could force past my lips, and not at all the question that I wanted to ask--but she understood what I meant. Her face was grim and the nod I got from her told me everything I needed to know. The room swayed again, but this time I held onto the conscious world, forcing myself not to give in to the darkness creeping into the edges of my vision. I felt a cold hand pressing firmly against my back, exciting the nausea I'd felt earlier at the icy cold of Alice's skin….

I was grateful that the silver basin was under my mouth before I lost the contents of my stomach, remembering that Alice had fed me yet another omelet that morning. It didn't alleviate the feeling of the cold hand on my back, but I didn't feel sick anymore. We were alone, Dr. Cullen and Emmett had left to give us privacy….I concentrated on staying conscious.

I was pregnant…with Edward's…spawn? I couldn't take it, the sensory overload of the information overwhelming me. Tears welled up in my eyes, tears that I could not explain, as I felt the hysteria kicking me in the ass. "Jacob--Jake--Carlisle I _really_ think he's in shock," I heard Alice call softly, urgently to the doctor, too distant to be real it seemed. The room, the first place I'd seen in the Cullen home, was suddenly a funny shade of gray as the blackness of unconsciousness finally started to win.

I felt a small point of pressure in the crease of my left arm and a soft voice telling me that everything would be okay. And once again I fell into to the darkness of unconsciousness, this time completely welcoming it.

* * *

**(A/N: What do y'all think??? YAY!? NAY!?...or...EH....lol (just HAD to do that)! Tell me (and Jacob too) what y'all think! Thank you again)! **

**I would also like to point out that there was not a warning about mpreg before I originally posted this story, it was a decision that was made as I was writing, but an idea I'd had since the beginning and a decision I decided to make with those who had read and reviewed before. Once again, thank you very much!!!**


	10. All We Know is Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (language!)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Hello to you! Thanks for all of the reviews! Everyone is absolutely fabulous! I tried to give as many cookies as possible and to anyone who did not receive one, then this is for you: ***COOKIE**** mmm....look at it's virtual chocolate-chippy-ness....yeah they were cheap. I really do appreciate all the buzz this story has received (Jake is very please as well). Without you all it would be pointless to continue...**

**To those of you who have read this story before...yeeeah....well see about that. I sorta got rid of chapter nine. After countlessly re-reading it and running through the story a couple of times, I realized there was no point to it. I tried for it to be a hypothetical filler, but its not necessary. To new readers, don't worry your pretty little heads about it :] **

**I have re-written/edited this chapter, throwing in a bit more detail and things, you know...right? Lol, its okay if you don't, I understand. But I really hope that, once again, you all enjoy this (old and new friends) and leave me a thought or two on what you think!! PLUS! I know that last time around when I was rambling and whatnot that I needed a good way to end things, I've also edited the next two chapters to fit better and I hope you find those enjoyable as well! ****Thank you so much! I've written so much! This note goes for the next chappie as well! (It should be up shortly)! So please...**

**Here is your story....***********

***Special thanks to 'Paramore' for uh...helping name this chapter.***

* * *

Chapter 9: All We Know Is Falling

**********

(Jacob's POV)

I sat up in bed, startled awake by the thunder pounding outside of my windows. I glanced to my left to make sure that Alice was still there and was relieved to find her buried in a thick book.

"Nightmare?"

I nodded, choosing to remain silent. The thunder had been the thing to wake me up, but the dream I'd been having was also part of the reason. My hands were resting on my stomach but my mind was resting on other things.

"Is everything alright?"

I glanced at her to convey that I'd rather just be quiet. "Okay then, just trying to figure out why you're heart is still beating so fast," she sighed, enticing me to reply. I smiled, I remained silent. My heart was beating as if I had just run a marathon--it was going at a normal pace. A chuckle escaped my lips at her decidedly lame attempt at getting me to talk.

Why wasn't I talking? The reason--the memory--struck me sharply,

"_I didn't believe that it could be true or possible or likely or…it just wasn't probable…until today. You," I felt her hand glide gently over my stomach, exciting little goose bumps as it went, "have been…carrying something very extraordinary for the last two weeks and three days. I don't know how to say this so I'll say it--" "I'm dying?" "No dear Jacob, you're pregnant."_

It was too strange and far-fetched to really believe her…but I'd figured out that Alice never told a lie…well…she never told a lie for no reason. Carlisle had even explained it to me and but….It explained so many things but it left so many questions in spite of everything. I didn't want to believe them--I _still _don't--but every moment we spent together, Alice would try to broach the subject.

"Where are you going?" she asked without looking at me as I pulled on a pair of jeans and flip flops. "You should know--" "_You _don't even know where you're going. And I hope you're not thinking of going _outside_ in this weather. You're human again remember?" "I'm just going for a stroll, is there anything wrong with that?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. I was too tired to fight.

She gave me a look, "You're not just taking care of yourself anymore Jake--" "Don't start with that Alice. You know I how I feel about it," I hissed, anger flashing unexpectedly. I rushed to get to the door. She beat me to it, holding an arm out to stop me; her eyes held a strange look to them, as if she were silently begging me to listen. "Jacob I know you're hurting--" I tried to pull away, "and I know this all just seems too weird for you--" she held me still, "but I'm telling the truth, Carlisle too."

"I just need to get out," I muttered, refusing to look her in the face. The struggle ended right there--she let me go and I walked away as fast as I could. Adrenaline was steadily building in my veins but I was too tired to go any faster than what I really knew I could go. By the time I reached the staircase I was gripping the wall for support, lethargy settling in like dust on old furniture. Someone fix my brain please….

The floor looked like a comfortable place to sit for just a minute, so I sat begrudgingly, glancing back to see if Alice or anyone had followed me. My senses were so out of whack that I couldn't even _smell_ the sickly sweet stench I knew surrounded the house.

"…_you're pregnant."_

I frowned. The thought just wouldn't leave me alone no matter how hard I tried. Alice didn't lie but I didn't believe her. The Doc said any of them could smell it for crying out loud! I just didn't want to believe it all. But…maybe it was true. Maybe it explained why I was human, er…partly human again, why she always gave me eggs…for the cravings? Maybe it really was the reason that I was still alive…because Alice saw someone else's life in danger.

A sigh rushed from my lips and a pang of deep sadness struck me suddenly and without much warning at all. I knew Alice was right, I knew it…her predictions worked the best on a family member and…Edward is part of her family and….My hand found it's way to my stomach. I choked on a sob, overwhelmed with emotions so strong and heavy. Tears like the ones I'd experienced before I'd been knocked out in Carlisle's examination room the day before, fell and splashed in my lap, on my hands.

Edward wasn't anywhere near nor had he been since the day he left me…and he still managed to cause me so much pain. My family had abandoned me, disowned me then made it so I was dead to the rest of the world. I'd lost a best friend for absolutely nothing, then was abandoned by the one I'd always cared for since the moment I'd laid eyes on him.

Alice was right. Carlisle was right. I was…with child--_his _child. I didn't want this, didn't want _it_…didn't want to be what I was: a creature the only one of it's kind cursed to eternal damnation. This really was hell on earth no matter which way you tried to look at it or hide it. "I can't take this," I whispered into the darkness, suddenly struck with an idea.

Once I was outside and sure that no one would follow me, I made a run for the trees. The rain had me soaked in seconds but that didn't matter, _"Nothing matters anymore."_ I kept running until my knees gave out, I was so tired. Glancing around myself I had to admit I'd done pretty good; there was no sign of the Cullen house or the familiar forest that surrounded it--I was lost.

It took a while, but as the rain came down and the lightening flashed and the thundered pounded, I was struck with the most crushing pain I'd ever felt in my life. _"Stupid hormones."_ But I knew, as I leaned against the base of a giant sycamore and pulled my knees into my chest, that it wasn't just the hormones making me hurt.

The wind was cold and I could feel it as I tried to stay warm huddled against myself. The pain was almost unbearable and tore at my conscience as well as my heart. I was surprised when the first tear spilled and splashed on my knee. When the rest came I knew it was dumb to try and stop them.

"Damn you Edward Cullen," I cursed, voice coming out in a strangled gasp as my eyes fluttered and the all-too familiar tug of darkness at the corners of my vision threatened to overwhelm me. I struggled to stay awake, needing to go back before anyone (especially Alice) noticed that I'd snuck out, but the pain in my chest and chill that had started to press into me, won out. Just before I completely blacked out, I thought I heard a low snarl, but it didn't matter before I shut my eyes and fell into the blackness that I just couldn't seem to avoid.

_Edward._

(End Jacob's POV)

(Edward's POV)

I paced frantically back and forth on the living room floor. I didn't care that everyone's eyes were on me. Bella was there on the couch, worriedly biting her lower lip. It vaguely struck me that she was worried about Jake at all. She never spoke of him over the past, close to, three weeks now. Three weeks. It seemed like forever ago since I'd acted so cowardly, so unfaithfully--since I'd held Jacob in my arms . Now it seemed I would pay the price of losing the one closest to my heart.

Still Bella sat there and it was moments like these that I wished I could read her mind. Mentally it was silent in the room, everyone had blocked off their minds to be alone with their thoughts. That was good. I didn't want to know what everyone was feeling or know of the doubts that Jacob might not wake up….

My fist slammed into the nearest wall. I was angry with myself. If I'd been honest and understanding then this would have never happened! I'd been with Bella. Rosalie was the one to tell me when I returned that my wolf seemed to have vanished. Reading her thoughts I could tell she'd known the moment he'd left. Alice then told me she knew where we would find him, but that we'd have to hurry--he'd made a split-second decision and the rain would make it harder to follow his scent.

I know it was because of me that he was even _in _this whole mess. Of course, Alice was always there--Carlisle, Esme, Jasper…but…Jake so easily slipped through our fingers and the slowly beating heart upstairs sounded as if it were slipping too….

I shrugged her away as she made an attempt to hold me, I didn't want to be comforted by Bella at the moment. "Edward please, let me in. I'm here for you," she pleaded. I snapped at her words, knowing that she'd meant no harm by them. "WELL I'M NOT HERE FOR _ME_ BELLA! I'M HERE BECAUSE JACOB IS LYING IN A BED UPSTAIRS ILL AND NEAR DEATH FOR SOME REASON WE CAN'T EXPLAIN!" I could tell everyone was shocked, but I was too angry to stay in that room. I lowered my voice, harshly grinding out, "Here for me? Your best friend is dying upstairs," before I found myself back at the dark and empty cabin I'd spent a moment of eternal happiness in.

I was in the bedroom within seconds, fisting the finely made sheets on the bed that he and I had shared. I could still smell him in those blankets, over the artificial scent of bleach and laundry detergent. Even if we'd only shared a night and part of the next morning, those were truly the best moments I'd ever had. Jake opened up to me here, let me claim him so fully here, gave me his heart here….Why did I ruin it? Why was I so _weak_?

I truly felt like I did not deserve someone like him and that he deserved someone better than me. I cried silently, tearlessly, wishing that I could feel the wetness running down my face. "I swear I'll do whatever it takes to get you back Jake. Just promise me that you'll pull through this," I whispered into the sheets I held onto.

Alice stood silently just outside of the bedroom door, but I ignored her, feeling the need to be alone. She understood, leaving me in peace with a nearly silent prayer to the heaven I hoped would be listening, the image of an unconscious Jacob huddled against a tree filling my thoughts and consuming my heart.

(End Edward's POV)

(Carlisle's POV)

I watched the slow rise and fall of my patient's chest as he lay quite still on the bed set up for him in my examination room. I was closely monitoring his vitals, baffled at how slow his heart had become and how he seemed to switch between human and what he'd become subsequent to being bitten. It had been truly surprising when Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper had all come rushing in late the night before, Edward carrying Jacob who had been limp and soaking wet, chilled in the most abnormal way for someone such as himself.

The poor boy shivered nearly constantly before his body broke out into an inferno of a fever. It was even more surprising when they'd informed me that he'd run away into the forest. I had to act quickly if I wanted to be assured that my patient would wake up, sending Edward and Jasper for some ice so as to stabilize Jake's natural temperature of one oh eight which had escalated to nearly one-twelve. Alice hardly moved from his side, muttering apologies and telling me to be very careful with him.

His eyes started to move around beneath closed eyelids which slowly started to flutter as he tried to adjust to the light. A groan escaped his lips and I made it to his side in time to stop him from sitting up. "It's alright Jake, you need to lay still--" "It…hurts," he wheezed. I successfully laid him back down before taking out my penlight and checking his pupils, "What hurts?" He answered with a little difficulty, hands holding his stomach as he said, "Everything."

"You were near hypothermic and developed a fever shortly after I was able to get you warm again. Do you remember what happened?" I asked, listening as his heart started to beat a little faster.

"Ran…away…got lost," he groaned softly. I was concerned about the amount of pain he was experiencing. Something just wasn't right, something was prohibiting him from healing properly and I had to take a chance if I wanted to be sure. "Jake, I know this question is private, but I need to know if I'm going to help you. Did something happen between you and Edward?"

I watched his face to see if he reacted in any way that would be cause for me to quickly dismiss the question altogether. He reddened slightly and looked away from me. So it was true then…this more than confirmed my suspicions. I asked in the calmest voice I could, making sure to convey the message that I was okay with what I knew he would more than likely tell me, "Are you pregnant?"

Three minutes passed by; he remained so still that I was starting think that he didn't even know it himself. Just the other day, when he'd been in the small infirmary, I'd picked up an unrecognizable, yet sharp scent that had me wondering…but at Alice's request Emmett and I'd left the room to give them time to talk. I'd come back in just as he'd started to go into shock. I suppose that perhaps _this_ was the reason. Another minute passed by and I began to worry…but when he answered my question I gave him a gentle, fatherly hug. "Yes," he whispered, voice thick and choked with emotion.

We remained embraced even when his shocking words spilled forth, "I'm so sorry. I want to die, I want this _thing_ inside of me to go away but…I feel so…I'd rather be--" I shushed him right there and he started to sob even harder. I knew that he was upset and heartbroken and I knew that he would've regretted losing the life so deeply connected to his and my son's.

"Things will get better Jacob. I promise you that. Things _will_ get better," I whispered as I rocked him gently, willing his tears to go away.

(Edward's POV)

I sat completely motionless just outside of Carlisle's small clinic, contemplating on if I should go in…if my presence…if the sight of me would upset Jacob in any way that could prevent him from healing properly. It was my fault after all, that he was in there in the first place, that it could have all been prevented.

Bella had left earlier the previous evening, Alice had driven her home, she'd been too upset to drive herself. That was also my fault and I felt guilty for having yelled at her like that. I'd known what she'd meant, that she was there for me incase I needed someone to talk to, incase I wanted the comfort that she'd been given on so many occasions. It was heartless of me to believe that she didn't care for her own best friend…she'd even told me herself that she'd forgiven Jacob, that she'd forgiven me.

My fists tightened at these thoughts and I tried desperately not to punch another hole in the wall. It was beyond me how caring Bella could truly be, how selfless she acted when I so selfishly took the easy way out. Not only had she been offering me comfort, she'd also been offering me a chance to tell her what she already knew…to tell the whole truth.

It wasn't easy, and it never will get easy, to see her face and knowing that I couldn't really make her happy like I once did…that she could never be happy because she was so in love with me….

"Edward?" My head snapped up at the sound of my name. I stood immediately, knowing that it was Carlisle come to give me news. "Carlisle I--" He held up his hand, his thoughts startling me.

"Impossible," I whispered, and rushed quickly into the room he'd vacated. I hesitated by the doorway, unsure of how to proceed to the person I wanted the most…afraid of his reaction to me. Afraid of what Carlisle's thoughts revealed…it was impossible.

Jacob lay motionlessly on the bed, the steady rise and fall of his chest indicators that he was alive, that he was still with me. His eyes were closed, his mind a blur of colors and motion--he was dreaming. Slowly I made my way to the bed, hesitating at the sudden gasp from its occupant. I'd hardly taken twenty steps before Carlisle was at my Jacob's side, assessing his sudden pain and quickly adding another dosage of morphine to the I.V. hooked to his arm.

I could feel the horror on my face as I saw Jacob's dream switch from a relatively pleasant picture, to a very frightening scene within seconds. He was standing in the clearing, the one in which we Cullens played baseball that he'd never laid eyes on before, and was shielding someone. The person was so small that I assumed it to be a child and as his focus shifted, so did mine, and I was shocked to see that I was right.

Then the dream started to melt away, and fade into gray senseless shapes before completely disappearing. I found myself gasping, unnecessarily, at what I'd seen. That child's face had been coated in fear--completely similar to my own expression when I was faced with such a gripping emotion. Jacob's own face was a mask of cold hard determination, a fierce growl ripping its way from his throat as he'd glared at the opposition I could not see….He'd seen a threat and was protecting who I now believed to be our…child. Why hadn't he told me?

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called and I realized that I hadn't taken one step from where I'd stopped, shocked at the images I'd started to see so suddenly. "Son, I think it would be wise if you stayed here with Jake. I think you both would benefit from doing some talking once he wakes up," Carlisle cautioned, an understanding smile present on his face. I could only guess that he knew of Jacob's condition and that Alice, of course, had known as well.

I agreed to stay, trying to dispel the feeling of…disappointment at not having been informed of the life Jacob now carried. "He was having a dream." My father in so many ways stopped at the door, turning around to look at me. I felt that he was giving me space to continue, "It was more of a nightmare I believe, but…he was standing before a child that strongly resembled myself and…there was something that he was protecting it from. It was something that I couldn't see because the vision in his nightmare had been so indistinct…." I trailed off, unsure of the emotions running through me.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant, a comforting hand on my back as he offered me words of understanding. "I know that it is hard for you, Edward. From what I can tell, it's been hard on Jacob as well, suffering this alone--" I flinched at the word, "but I do believe that with you by his side, he will come to love this child as much as I feel that you already do." "I don't think that he doesn't already," I whispered, remembering the startling revelation in Carlisle's thoughts from earlier. I wasn't so sure if my feelings towards the child were anything I could describe.

Then at that moment, it came to me. Startling me so much that I took a few staggering steps back. I could see that Carlisle was deeply confused and concerned by my sudden reaction to the revelation I just made. I could see that he wanted to say something but I stopped him before he could even utter a word. "It was me….It was me he was protecting him from," I choked out. I knew that Carlisle was right. It would only get better, if we talked when he opened his eyes to the world.

(End Edward's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

"Why didn't you tell me Jake? I could have been there for you."

"Don't call me that," I snapped, looking off to the side, ignoring the IV in my right arm. I'd only been awake for two hours and he wanted to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out _after_ you left."

The look on his face made me a little happier on the inside, he looked guilty enough for the both of us and true, I had things to be guilty about too but it wasn't about me now. He shifted in the chair, the sun caught his face and I was hit with the full effect of the vampire he was. It sparkled like tons of diamonds or something like that--it made me blush and look away. _"Stupid sparkly vampire."_

"It can't be helped," he answered my thoughts. "I would have been able to be there for you Jake, I honestly don't know what more I could have done than _be there_ for you." I looked up in time to see him look away. I growled, grinding out, "And what if I were to tell you that _being there_ wouldn't have been enough, hmm? What the hell Edward? You think I can just _turn off_ the way I feel about you? You think I would have been able to _ignore_ you while you tended to my every need and all that bullshit with the knowledge that every night you would run off to be with Bella? Sure," I spat, feeling the tears prickling my eyes, "you being there would have made a whole lot of difference."

Once again I got my satisfaction from his silence. He knew what I was saying would have been exactly how everything worked out had he just "been there" for me.

* * *

**(A/N: Hey! And your verdict is...? Just leave me one (review)...right. Still trying to be cool here! Isn't it just so sad how Jake just keeps on getting the short end of the stick? *Don't hit me!* I promise he'll see some sunshine!)**


	11. One Step Closer to Figuring it all Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (language!)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Enjoy! I did all the talking in the last chapter so y'all could just get on with the show this time.... *Smiles delightedly***

* * *

Chapter 10: One Step Closer to Figuring it all Out

*********

(Jacob's POV)

The next couple of weeks were pure _torture_. Carlisle had made me promise to rest as much as possible and take care of myself, slyly adding in that it would be best to let Edward help whenever he could. If I didn't agree then he'd threatened to make me stay in the hospital bed for the remainder of my…pregnancy. I shook on it with a scowl on my face.

The first measure Edward took to seeing I was taken care of, was move _my _bed into _his_ room so that it would be easier on me incase I needed something in the middle of the night. I told him he could go fuck himself since everyone in the house was faster than lightening and had superhuman hearing. He'd just rolled his eyes, reminding me that somehow, I'd managed to sneak out without anyone knowing until after the fact. He just thought he was _so_ clever. The second measure was even worse than the first: moving into his room was a pretense for the talking we were going to be doing. I should've known.

Don't get me wrong, I _wanted_ to mend things with Edward but I was too hurt and too stubborn to let him know all of that. The first month all we did was argue and at one point our arguing escalated to a near physical altercation which left me more hurt than scared at the time. He'd quickly backed away from me after raising his hand to hit me, apologizing over and over before disappearing for the next couple of days. I'd cried the entire time he was gone.

---------

"I don't blame you if you don't ever want to talk to me again," he sighed, running a hand through his already-messy hair. I was a wreck but had agreed to listen to him after he returned the night before. All the sobbing I'd done over the past forty-eight hours made it seem like I couldn't cry anymore, but as soon as he'd walked through the garage door in the kitchen, I lost it all over again before I let him carry me upstairs to his room where I cried myself to sleep.

"Jake." He paused briefly to correct himself. "Jacob. Sorry pales in comparison to how much I regret raising a hand to you. I--" he faltered again, making me hear the emotion in his voice. I cursed as the tears started flowing again. "I shouldn't let what you say move me to act in such a violent and thoughtless manner, especially now that you're carrying my child--"

"Our child Edward," I croaked, trying to get my breathing under control.

He smiled and I felt marginally better, forgiving him even if I didn't want to outright admit it.

"Our child."

---------

I was five months along when the third month of my forced surveillance period rolled in and was less than thrilled about my ever-expanding stomach. Carlisle had said that he could tell me the sex of the kid but I'd told him I didn't want to know. Then he (and Alice) had launched into a whole lecture on how I would have to start accepting the fact that I was going to be having a _baby_, as in another human being.

I'd shrugged and told them I was dealing the best I could at that point. When Edward started in on the same discussion a couple nights after that, I'd felt an unexpected, yet distinct jab in one of my ribs. He'd looked just as surprised as I felt when I saw him go completely rigid. Well talk about acting like a human.

"Jacob," he breathed, staring at my stomach in a way that made me feel like I was the most important thing in that moment…that there was really a…a baby in there. I felt the same way, I saw exactly what Carlisle and Alice and Esme and even the evil Barbie from hell had been talking about. Talk about perfect timing. I was completely surprised when he kissed me. I could practically feel my heart melting at the gentleness he possessed when he moved from my lips to my belly, whispering nothing and everything to the growing child inside of me.

I was going to have a baby.

---------

I didn't really know what to do or say…I was almost as distraught as she was and I could do absolutely _nothing_. Well except sit there and listen.

"I knew when he…when he came t-that same morning. I-I could tell something was wrong….He didn't deny it but he didn't c-come out and _say_ it, but I knew. And then…w-when he t-told m-me the truth, when I told him to c-come back to you, he didn't. I thought we were going to go back to normal…he didn't touch me the same way anymore, didn't stay for long when he visited. I had to _beg_ him to stay the whole night sometimes and I just _knew_."

Bella's tears got to be too much and my heart truly broke at the sight of my best friend in front of me, pouring her heart out. _"Where's Edward when you need him?"_ But of course he was nowhere to be seen. He'd convinced me that this was a conversation meant only for Bella and me--I could see why.

"But Jake," she sighed, only shuddering now, "when you ran away and we were all down in the living room, I tried to be there for you and for him. He yelled at me, told me I was selfish for wanting to comfort him, to be there for him and he was right." She paused to wipe a few more tears, looking anywhere but at me. I could understand. "Alice drove me home…I cried for the rest of the next day, maybe a little the day after that. I didn't bother calling, Alice actually called me to let me know you were okay and that you were…."

She trailed off but I could tell she'd been headed in the direction everyone seemed to take when referring to that incident. I felt like it would be a good time to say something. "Uh, yeah Bells, I was shocked too." "No doubt," she chuckled half-heartedly, sending a beam of hope through me. Of hope that our friendship wasn't completely shattered. "How far along are you now?" For the first time since she'd gotten there, I looked her in the eyes. They were red and still filled with tears…much like the way she'd been looking when she'd come from my funeral so many months ago. I answered her. "Six months."

She nodded, a jerky movement of her head that made it look like she'd just twitched or something. I coughed to hide a laugh. "May I--?" "You really don't have to ask." "I've seen people get punched in the face for touching a pregnant woman's stomach without asking first," she muttered, standing up from the seat across from the couch I was sitting on. Her touch was unsure, but I felt the baby kick her hand--she gasped. The look on her face told me she found it just as bizarre as I did.

She looked up into my face again. I felt compelled to apologize, "I'm so sorry Bells…I never meant to hurt you. I…you are my best friend." The waterworks just wouldn't stop, even for Bella when she wrapped her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.

I knew that we'd gotten past a bump or maybe a lot in the road, but that it would be a long time before we were anywhere near to where we'd been before our lives were changed by one single look, kiss, touch and so on.

"_Damn you Edward Cullen."_

(End Jacob's POV)

(Edward's POV)

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as Jacob rolled over onto his side, muttering about pancakes and eggs for breakfast. I knew what I'd be cooking as soon as he woke up. I watched him sleep…to ease my mind I guess you could say. Its something short of a miracle to be allowed so close to him at all.

I have faults. I've done things to cause him heartache and nothing but trouble and sadness. When he'd yelled at me, blamed me for his running away and putting our child's life in danger…I'd lost it. I'd lost all sense of reason, time, my humanity. The monster in me had roared to life, the burn in my throat wiped away what self-control I had in that moment and all I wanted to do was destroy everything that was left of my life.

But when I raised my hand, in the blink of an eye that feeling dissipated and I could see fear in my Jacob's eyes. I could see hurt which oddly overshadowed the fear--what was I about to do? And it hit me. The breath was literally forced from my lungs and I knew I had to leave, I'd had to get away before I did something which could not be forgiven. Sorry was not enough even as I uttered the word again and again. Jacob hadn't moved, hadn't even seemed to have heard me. I was gone before he could stop me. To where I hadn't known at the moment…it didn't matter…nothing else but Jacob's safety had mattered….

Jacob shifted again, this time to face me, knocking me from my thoughts. His eyes were half-closed but he was practically glaring at me. "You're doing it again." "I apologize, I didn't know you were awake." He rolled his beautiful dark eyes to the ceiling, before fixing me with their gaze again, "It's even more dangerous if you beat yourself up without me being awake to stop you before you went crazy." I grinned, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead before murmuring, "Perhaps you're right. But--" "No _buts_ Edward," he growled, "I've done just as much wrong as you have. It isn't fair that _you_ can forgive _me_, but _I _can't seem to forgive _you_. Does that make sense to you?"

"No," I answer honestly, "it doesn't." He smiles before sitting up, his stomach making it difficult to move as fast as he'd like to. Rubbing the bump gently, he opened his mouth in the most alluring of ways, threw his head back before saying, "Good. Now I'm hungry, go make me some pancakes and eggs."

I couldn't help chuckling, dodging the pillow he threw as I exited the room. I have many faults, many regrets, but coming back to Jacob will never be one of them.

(End Edward's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

I grinned down at my stomach, rubbing at the top of the bulge where I knew the baby's head was resting. It's been eight months now, since everything changed…since I was thrust into a new life. Eight months and everything seemed so much easier before, less complicated…hell it was less of everything now that I'm here, now that I have Edward.

The baby moved again, making me groan and sit a little bit straighter against the mountain of pillows I'd gathered around for myself. Despite being much more happier about the situation, being pregnant was like living with an alien inside--very uncomfortable. But after a moment I got comfortable again then went back to caressing my stomach.

Give me a break okay?

My eyes droop a little. I've been more tired the last couple of days than any other day of my pregnancy. Carlisle said it was to be expected. In the beginning it was unclear how long my pregnancy would last. By the fifth month he'd estimated that the nine months women experienced would be the same for me. I'd cried about it for the rest of the day. Anyhow, since I'm a little over a week into my eighth month, I could expect the baby's restlessness.

My hand keeps moving across my stomach. I'm so close to sleep its like Ohio State against Michigan at the playoffs….

Just then, the baby delivers a good morning kick (so much for trying) and a velvety smooth voice delivers a message I've been waiting to hear, "They're here." Good. I take his offered hand as I attempt to stand on my own. I can just barely see the tips of my toes. "I'm so happy they've decided to come," I beam, no longer on the brink of sleep and so happy that it hurts somewhere in the pit of my stomach. "Just don't get too happy love." I rolled my eyes at my insanely gorgeous vampire….

I only say things like that because I'm pregnant people.

I knew what was coming next. I didn't need to see the devilish glint in his eyes so I just shut my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he scooped me up and whisked me away down the stairs. When I opened my eyes I couldn't help the smile that instantly sprang across my face.

"Hey Jake!" came the excited voice I thought I'd never hear again. When Seth ran into my arms, I knew that the final pieces to my heart were finally coming together.

(End Jake's POV)

(Edward's POV)

I watched from the kitchen, Jacob and Seth Clearwater talk animatedly about any and everything they could possibly think of. His sister, Leah, stood off to the side, looking as if she smelled something far from pleasant. I smirked, knowing the feeling all too well. She and her brother didn't smell particularly appetizing either.

Since Jake's change and eventual pregnancy, the stench of werewolf never reappeared, lucky for me since I'm the one who sleeps next to him. Lucky for him too, the smell of vampire never bothered him anymore since he could more or less be classified as such. It was a good thing either way, that two of Jake's old family members came around to see him. Ever since he'd been disowned by his father and banished from the pack, I could tell that Jake was never truly happy, though his bright smiles and carefree attitude could have fooled anyone.

It was just surprising that Seth and _Leah_ were the ones to put tradition and pressure from their pack aside to come see Jake, and not only that, but to put themselves in a potentially dangerous situation. Not that any of us would intentionally cause harm to either one of them. When Carlisle had informed us all of the call, I knew that maybe things would start to fall into place and perhaps…Jake could start to truly be happy again.

"Edward you better pay attention to the salad you're making," came Alice's singing voice, "it would be a bad thing if you didn't make enough for _all_ of our guests."

I'd been paying attention…but I'd only made three full serving bowls of one salad. Jake ate that much by himself--we needed three more. "I'm on it Alice," I grumbled, suddenly displeased at how crazy the quantities of food the boy actually ate; it was getting ridiculous.

By the time I'd finished the last salad, Jake and Seth were sitting on the couch, Seth's hand's tentatively touching his belly. Emmett and Jasper were playing chess by the large front window and Leah was situated rather stiffly in an armchair near Seth's end of the couch, watching the two with an agitated look on her face. Rosalie, (as expected of her), was nowhere in sight. She'd taken to the excuse of shopping in Seattle to be as far away as possible for as long as she could before Esme went and dragged her all the way back to our humble abode.

Speaking of our dark haired mother, she was just finishing up the three turkeys in the oven while Alice pranced gracefully around the large dinner table to set it as ornately as possible. I decided to go and lounge next to Jake with a good book while we waited for dinner to be served.

"This is just so freaky," Seth exclaimed as he surely felt the baby kick. Just before I got to the twelfth chapter of _Gone with the Wind_, Jake turned to me, giving me a look with his dark entrancing eyes. "Yes?" I asked without turning to look at him. "I think Seth should be his Godfather." "Oh?" I asked, looking at the young teen in question. His cheeks were enflamed, making them appear a rosy brown. "Thanks Jake…but only if uh…if Edward doesn't mind," he replied, embarrassed at all of the eyes on him. "Of course I don't mind, and I think you would be an excellent choice," I assured him, never taking my eyes from his own to let him know of my sincerity.

The way he sprang up and threw his arms around me was just too much of a reminder of Jacob. It took me a moment, but slowly I hugged him back, the heat radiating from his body somewhat of a comfort. _"Thank you Edward. I really appreciate what you did for him."_ I kissed the young man who was carrying our child, happy that I could do something good for him and someone he cared about. "Oh this calls for a picture!" Alice squealed, just as the doorbell rang. "Oh…I wonder who that could be. I didn't see anyone coming," she said, changing course and going to the door.

I couldn't hear her, but I knew it was our final dinner guest to arrive for the evening. When Alice opened the door she immediately gave Bella a warm hug, ushering her inside before the girl could utter a word. I stood and helped Jacob to stand as we both greeted her. Me with a hug just as warm as Alice's and Jake with a hug much less intimate than my own.

Although he and Bella had talked and forgiven one another, there was less of a connection than there had been before everything had turned out the way it did. "Hey Bells," he said as he pulled away from her. "Hey Jake. Wow," she exclaimed, looking down at his stomach, "you're getting pretty big." Seth came over and hugged her tightly, "I know! Isn't it so weird?" "You're getting pretty big too kid," she laughed. Seth laughed as well, but scrunched up his face at being called, "kid." "I'm nearly fifteen now Bells," he whined.

She and Jake shared a look and said in unison, "Kid." "I swear Jake, as soon as you have the kid we're going to have a wrestling match to the death," he warned, playfully taking on a fighting stance and jumping up and down on his toes. "Then you wouldn't be a Godfather anymore," my sable-haired lover quipped. "Godfather?" Bella asked, giving me a mocking look. "Yeah, it was Jake's idea," Leah offered, looking relieved for the first time since she arrived.

"Would you be the Godmother?" I looked over to see Jacob staring expectantly at her. I found it quite endearing to see the childlike anticipation written on his face, ironic in a way seeing as he was carrying a child himself. Even if I couldn't read her mind, I could practically see the gears turning in her head. Finally she gave an answer, "I'm not so sure if I can Jake." He nodded, "Alright." It was really odd how they interacted with one another now. Almost as if the things that had gotten them here, when it concerned them as friends, never happened.

"Well everyone, dinner is ready and Rosalie should be here in a couple…moments. Bella, if you would like I can take your jacket," Esme offered graciously. "Thanks Esme." Bella truly was a sport in any case. If she'd never connected with the rest of the family, she wouldn't have stayed around after I'd told her how I really felt about us--about Jake.

As we all settled at the dinner table: Carlisle next to Esme, Alice next to Jasper, Leah next to Seth, Jacob next to myself and Bella between Carlisle and I, I got the feeling, no matter how mood killing it might have been, that something big was going to happen. Alice has been showing me glimpses, quick flashes of images that have been coming to her for the past few weeks. There was never much to go by in these images; our house, static-like blurs of Jacob, the cabin…broken chains of images that were related but had nothing to do with the other. Just now, she'd shown me another image, and this time it did nothing to dispel the quiet unrest within me.

The hazy vision of Jacob doubled over in some unknown bathtub, clutching his stomach, did nothing to quiet my worry at all.

* * *

**(A/N: There you have it folks! chp. 11 revamped, no pun intended...but is 'revamped' actually even a word? my meaning is basically edited...better than evah before...right. peace and love! thoughts welcome!)**


	12. When it Rains

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the chracters (except for the newest member to the Cullen family *Black family included*)!**

**Rating: T (for LANGUAGE and moderate childbirthing. If anyone feels the rating should go please let me know).**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Hello y'all! First of all I would like to start off by saying thank you! I am always thinking of you, my dear readers and insightful gurus and lovely guests! AND here's more cookies: *COOKIE* for those who did not receive any last time and because I feel you deserve them, (plus Jake didn't find these!) *the Mutt gives me the Evil Eye...* NEVERMIND! '-_- my life just hasn't been the same since he started hiding the mouse....ANYWAY! I would like to give special thanks to:**

**Frapanappy, Soul of Antauri, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Scorching Roses, rebelwilla, Harlequin Jade, Pace 1818, Yersi Fanel, babycullenwinchester and so many more! Thanks so much for your input and staying with us until the end.**

**Also, a special thanks goes out to a very dear friend of mine who helped with the re-writing/editing process...she's really kept me going for almost a year now, promising dark things if I didn't hurry up and post and get a roll on the sequel (which I still have to get going, but its going!) She gave Leah a voice that I can count on and very much needed insight and inspiration, so thank you Ms. Blue :] (you know who you are) and share this fantastic triumph I call RISING TIDES! **

**No! This doesn't mean this is like...the final curtain...this isn't even the last chapter yet! Don't cry! Don't hit me either! *big smile* well, I think y'all want to get this show on the road so without further ado, please...aww heck! y'all know what to do!**

* * *

Chapter 11: When It Rains

**********

(Jacob's POV)

I paced around restlessly in Edward's large bedroom, trying not to pay attention to the subtle rippling that was coursing through my stomach. It didn't hurt or anything but it felt weird and slightly uncomfortable. "Jacob would you please sit down? You're going to wear a hole in the floor," came the breezy request from behind me somewhere. I spun around, my large belly like quick sand slowing me down. I glared at the honey-eyed vampire, feeling anger flare up inside of me immediately. He raised a perfect brow in question, but I took it as insubordination and growled irritably, choosing not to use any words at the moment.

"Calm down would you? It isn't good for the baby for you to get all worked up like this," Edward chided, making his way to my side in a second. I swatted his hands away and crossed the room to lay on the bed he'd installed in the center of his cave. "Don't be angry with me lover," he whispered, coming to spoon me from behind, "I'm only worried about the two of you." I sighed, "I know you are. I'm just restless." It was partly the truth, give me a break.

"The baby is moving around a lot," he whispered, entranced in a way. His cold, smooth hand rubbed my stomach, comforting me and oddly distracting me from the ripples that were still quietly rolling throughout my midsection.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"For the last two months or so--"

"Yeah?"

"for the last two months or so I've been hearing a mysterious whisper."

I turned all the way on my other side to face the man I was slowly starting to trust again, concerned that perhaps vampires _could_ go crazy after all. "What do you mean Edward?" "There seemed to be this tiny voice and…when I'd first heard it I thought I was imagining it. Then the next couple of times I was sure I was hearing _someone_ saying something--" "Edward I'm starting to worry about you and your mental health. Let me just go get Carlisle--" "Jacob just listen. I figured out what it was…or rather, _who_ it was."

Slowly and with a confidence I'm sure I must have imagined, Edward pushed my shirt up just enough to reveal the horrible stretch mark I'd managed to acquire, (yes it was only _one_ but if you'd seen it you would have wanted to go blind), pressed his lips to my stomach, then started to move them to form words. I watched, confused at what he was getting at, then it all started to make sense when he said, "I asked if it was the one talking to me." He didn't have to tell me what the reply to that was because I felt a kick where his hand was placed.

"Holy--" "I know," he smiled, grinning from ear to ear it seemed. I saw the happiness in his bright eyes and imagined what our…baby, I guess, was going to look like. I didn't have much but appearance to go on, imagining that he or she would look like a mixture of me and Edward. The real question was whether or not it would be human, half vampire, or a vampire-werewolf mix. I was brought back to the present by the soft humming coming, no doubt, from Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious at the fact that it didn't sound like he was being lyrical. He didn't answer me right away, so I just let him have his fun--then a thought struck me. I sat up a little faster than I should have, causing the rippling to momentarily burst into what felt like an explosive cramp. "Oh _ow_," I breathed, leaning forward and grabbing my stomach. "Are you alright?" came the worried reaction I knew was going to happen. Edward was instantly trying to lie me back down and figure out what the problem was and what couldn't have been better, but worse timing, was every single person in the house coming barging through the door.

Talk about being on lockdown….

Carlisle was at my side, firing questions that I didn't quite catch, but I shook my head 'no' the entire time. Alice was implementing breathing techniques that Carlisle had taught us just incase I went into labor, which, from his educated guessing, could be at any time. I tried to convey to everyone that I was fine and that the little cramp had subsided and that I was really, really, _really _fine. No one was really listening…except for Jasper. "Excuse me, but I think Jake is alright. He'd just experienced a little pain in his excitement to get up," the quiet vampire said, earning every single person's attention.

I gave Jasper a meaningful look, grateful that someone understood, even a little, that I was not having a baby at the moment. Alice was the first to break the silence that had instantly shrouded the room, "Well…I guess I would have seen it coming." I nodded, very good observation.

Esme and Rosalie quietly left, going to return the towels and extra blankets back to the examination room. Emmett scowled, grumbling about missing the touchdown in a football game he'd been watching on the big screen as he also made his way out. "Are you sure everything is alright Jake?" Carlisle asked, concern evident on his smooth face. I nodded once again, "Yes. I am just fine Mr. Cullen." He chuckled, shaking his head before saying, "I don't mind if you call me by my first name Jacob. You're just as much a part of this family as everyone here." I could feel the heat creep up on my cheeks, "Thank you uh…Carlisle." It really felt strange, but I knew it would come a lot easier later.

He left without another word leaving Alice and Jasper with Edward and me. Edward had taken to sitting by the window, obviously brooding about something. "What is it now Edward? You're not angry with me are you?" His golden eyes found mine but I could tell he was holding back something, "No I'm not. I would never be angry with you."

I felt a wave of calm wash over the room, knowing exactly who it was and once again grateful that he understood. I felt lethargic all-of-a-sudden, too tired to keep my eyes open for too long.

"Are you two going to hunt?" I heard Edward ask. "Yes but…" I heard Alice's voice trail off and when I heard the door quietly shut, I knew that I was alone. Feeling something cool on my arm I brought it up to my vision. On my skin was what looked like little red beads. I ignored it though, just thinking I was seeing things. Before sleep could fully grab me, the thought that had caused a rush of worried vampires to my side, resurfaced again. Was Edward communicating with the baby by reading it's mind? I couldn't think about it any further because before I knew it, I was dreaming about sunshine and daisies, and a big black cloud quickly making it's way across the sky, bringing with it a massive storm.

(End Jacob's POV)

(Edward's POV)

Alice looked at me, searching for the right words to say. She settled on the ones she had initially thought of, "What were you two talking about before everyone came up here?" I smiled a little, thinking back to how I'd revealed to Jake that I could communicate with the baby, "I told him that the baby was…talking to me." Alice's bright smile gave away her excitement, then she was practically pushing Jasper out of the door to go hunt so they could return as quick as possible. She wanted to see me do it and hear what the baby thought of her.

I shook my head, a small chuckle escaping, "Alice is really something else." I decided while Jake was napping, to go over to the Cabin to work on the surprise that hindered him from coming near the little home. I let Esme know where I'd be, as well as not to let Jacob come to find me. "Don't worry. I'll make him something to eat," she winked, knowing how food blind sighted our werewolf to just about anything else.

Once I'd made it to the cabin, I went straight to our room. Closing the door, I set to work finishing the project I'd started nearly two weeks before, wanting it to be ready for when the baby arrived.

(End Edward's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

It was completely dark by the time I woke up. "Shit," I swore, sitting up quickly in the bed. I'd slept the entire day away. A small cramp burst in my stomach again and I realized that ones similar to it had woken me up. I looked outside to see gray clouds and heavy rain pounding the windows. I swiped a hand through my long hair, putting it in a quick braid to keep it out of my face as I slowly got to my feet and trudged across the room. It felt a little chillier than normal and as I got closer to it, I realized that the door leading to the balcony outside was wide open.

Instantly I was filled with hesitation. If my memory did me any good, then that door hadn't been opened before I'd fallen asleep. I was close enough to reach out and swing it shut but just as my hand was about to touch the door, someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me into it, causing it to slam shut and for me to crash through the glass.

The rain hit me like little bullets, soaking me almost instantly. I flinched, feeling the pain of broken pieces of glass digging into my arms and the palms of my hands. I felt a sharp jab in my stomach and realized that glass was cutting me there as well, but I felt more fear at the thought that I hadn't protected my baby from being harmed. My mind was fogged and my senses failed to alert me to the person now standing over me; one downside to being pregnant: it knocked out my superhuman senses almost entirely.

A laughing voice pierced my ears and immediately I knew who it was. "I knew I would get you again. First time, I fooled you," he leaned down closer, "second time I fooled them," he yanked me up by my shoulders, nearly dislocating them, "third time really is the charm…I fooled you all at the same time and now," he spun me around to face him, "I finally get to kill you."

Before I could register what was going on, I was soaring through midair, nearly completely over the tops of the highest trees. I yelled in terror as I fell through the trees, hitting large branches and being scratched by smaller twigs on my way down. I curled into a ball as best I could, trying to maneuver myself to land on my back. He was there, waiting for me, hundreds of feet away from where we'd started. He caught me, his malicious face contorting his beauty frighteningly, making him appear to be a true monster.

I shrieked when he threw me into the ground so unexpectedly. I heard a snap and cried out in agony when I felt the pain bursting through my spine. I couldn't feel my left arm and the cramps I'd felt in my stomach were becoming harder to ignore. Opening my eyes to look up I realized that my attacker had fled; I took the opportunity to slowly pull myself up on my feet, using one hand as it gripped a nearby sapling for balance.

Taking a deep, painful breath, I started to run. I didn't know where exactly I was, but I couldn't have been too far away from the cabin if the trip through the air had been in the right direction.

I almost cried in relief when I saw the soft glow of lights coming from a small little house just one-hundred feet away, but my momentary happiness was even more short lived when he appeared in front of me, knocking me to my feet in one swift movement of his arm. I grabbed my burning cheek, yelling as loud as I could for someone to hear me. "Your mate will come but if he gets any closer," a sadistic smile crept onto his face. "I'll rip the child from your womb and make you watch as I tear it apart!"

Tears fell freely from my eyes mixing with the rain and blood that dripped from a gash I could feel on my forehead. I saw the door swing open, "Stop!" He stopped. "Don't come any closer Edward, don't get any closer," I whimpered, pulling myself to my knees and cradling my stomach. I saw the look in Edward's eyes, the fear and the anger; the anger so primal that I thought he might attack anyways…but he could hear my thoughts, he could hear me begging him not to come closer….

My head was yanked back forcefully and I squirmed at the feeling of my neck being exposed. My attacker made his way slowly to my neck, pressing his cold marble-hard lips just at a fatal pressure point. I wondered if the venom coursing through my veins, no matter if I was human at the moment, would protect me from death. "Touch him and I will make sure to slowly rip you apart," Edward growled, exposing his teeth and crouching low to the ground.

My attacker laughed, yanking my head yet again, "Come any closer and I'll rip _him_ apart." "Edward just listen to him please," I begged, staring into his eyes which had darkened dangerously. Thunder pounded and lightening flashed overhead. Just like in my dream everything started to go dark. "Jacob if he kills you I'll never be able to forgive myself," he growled at me, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the ones that I knew were blood red.

Suddenly things shifted and I heard the very distinct and clear voice of Alice yelling for Edward to grab me. I tried to shout to him not to move but he was in front of me in seconds, the other vampire's hands still firmly gripping my hair. I didn't see it, but I could still feel the hand in my hair when Edward ripped it from the arm it was attached to. "Put your arms around my neck, close your eyes, hold on tight," he instructed me, and then he was running. I could feel the way the air seemed to glide against the both of us, his footfalls barely making a sound.

"I'm taking you to the boundary line, Seth and Leah are waiting for you--"

"My father?"

"They know what's going on and they've convinced him and the pack to let you in."

"I'm scared…"

I maneuvered my head to be able to see his face when I unclenched my eyes, he was already looking at me. "I love you," he breathed, sweet breath gliding over my face. Tears sprang to my eyes, "You too. I love you too." I closed my eyes again, becoming dizzy at the blurs the trees made as he continued to run. Maybe ten minutes passed…when I felt him come to a stop and heard the familiar voice of Seth I knew this was the part that we'd have to say goodbye.

"Take Jake and make sure that if anyone comes across the line that they are one of us. Anyone else and they're dead alright Seth? Can you do that for me?" I heard Edward asking the boy who'd sacrificed so much for me--for us. "Yes I promise," he agreed. I turned and crushed our lips together, trying to memorize the curve of his cool mouth…incase…for my own sake. He pulled back just a little, cupping my face in one hand and wiping away at the blood on my forehead with the other. I could see the restrained anger boiling behind those eyes, "How many more?"

I had to know…I needed to know what he and the rest of the Cullens were up against. "Don't worry about it Jake, I'll be back." "How many!?" I yelled, sounding weaker than I'd intended. He didn't look at me, "Take him in, clean him up." "Edward no! Tell me! Tell me dammit!" I snarled, trying to fight against Seth's strong hold on my upper arms.

I couldn't see it, but I knew Edward too well to know that he was alright with the way I was struggling, the way I was screaming for him to come back--to tell me how many odds there were against him returning to me. "I need to know!" I yelled, struggling futilely in the iron grip Seth had on me. "It'll be alright Jake, he'll be back," he soothed, trying not to drag me completely. Finally he just gave up, scooping me up and taking me back to the place that had once been my home. I kicked and screamed the entire way, becoming hoarse, breaking down into tears of frustration.

"Stop this nonsense Jacob. Be strong, he will come back," came a deep and wise voice. I glared down at my father as Seth carried me across the threshold, spitting out a reply, "Is that what you told yourself when you sent that letter? Is that what you said when you abandoned me?"

Before I was completely shut away by Seth, I saw this look of pain cross my father's face. I crossed my arms stubbornly, thinking selfishly that he deserved to feel what I felt. Seth carried me all the way to the bathroom.

"Oh _SHIT_!" I groaned, unexpectedly doubling over almost right after Seth sat me down in the bathtub. "What? What is it Jake!? Jake…talk to me," he panicked, only having to turn around in the tiny space to reach my side. I was still doubled over, teeth clenched, breath coming out in ragged intervals. "Jake--"

"E-Edward! Get Edward…C-Carlisle…someone! It fucking _hurts_!" I screeched, gripping the sides of the tub; the bulge of my stomach seemed to be rippling tenfold now.

"Oh…okay! Um…Billy! Come here quick! I think the baby is coming! Need to go get Edward--" "Jake! Jake are you alright?" I heard my father ask, too engrossed in the pain to really care if it was him who'd have to stay with me. I just needed Edward. Then…a horrible thought struck me: how would I be having this baby? "Oh _fuck_ just get Carlisle! I don't know how to have a baby!" I wailed.

(End Jacob's POV)

(Seth's POV)

It had all started so fast…I mean…one minute I was sitting Jake in the tub to help clean him up and the next minute he was…contracting? I didn't know how he was going to have this baby either so I left Billy in charge, praying that one of the women, preferably Emily, would be at home so that I could dispatch her on my way to rounding up the Cullens.

As I ran I noticed a lot of blood on my hands. Of course I would have blood on me after holding Jake…he'd been injured. But the blood on my hands didn't smell like normal blood either. It was like there was something mixed in with it, but I guess it could just have something to do with him being pregnant or something. It didn't really matter at the moment--I _need_ to get to Emily and find Edward.

Just before the boundary line was Sam's house that he shared with Emily. I knocked on her door, yelling that it was an emergency. She was there quick, long dark hair thrown out of it's ponytail. "What is it Seth? Is it Billy--?" "Not Billy Em, it's Jacob. He's in trouble, he needs your help--" "Jacob?" "I know, I know, why's he here right? Long story, just go over to Billy's and see what you can do for him." She gave me a look. "_Please?_" I added, knowing that she had a soft spot for me. She gave in, rolling her dark eyes as she reached behind the door to grab her jacket, "All right but--hey! Where are you going!?"

I was halfway to the trees as I pulled off clothing and tied them to the string around my ankle, "To find someone! We'll be back here before you know it!" I phased, shaking and erupting into an enormous wolf, similar to my pack members. Immediately I was on the network, my head filling with the thoughts not belonging to me, but to those of my pack members. My leader was instantly nagging me, telling me to go home. _"I can't Sam," _I thought, _"I need to find Edward. Jake needs him now."_ It was quiet for a moment, no one telling me anything, their thoughts all hidden simultaneously._ "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" _

Silence. A growl erupted from deep within me. I felt that this was too serious for anyone to be holding back from me. _"What is it--?" "Seth? Seth it's me, Leah." "Hey Leah, what's wrong?" "The Cullen…Edward--" "What about him?" "he…we lost him on the cliff." "What do you mean Leah?" "The…the vampire that attacked Jake…the one who caused all this mess…took him over the edge with him. The Pixie tried to grab him but…" "No! No Leah no! He's still alive if that's what you're thinking," _I yelled at them all in my head, refusing to believe that Edward didn't fight and win.

"_The waves were way too high for us to see him…the Cullens did a search and rescue…the larger one came up thirty times without his brother…there's nothing we can do."_ I listened to them talk, letting them get it all out of their systems. When I was sure they were done I morphed back into my human self, quickly pulling on my clothes, save the shirt and shoes, and running with all my strength to the beach. I knew where he'd be when he came back to shore.

--------------

I waited. The wind had picked up considerably and the storm from earlier was passing as another came in--stronger than the one before. I was sitting on a fallen tree trunk, becoming restless as time slowly ticked by. He would've finished the guy off by now I was so sure of it…but time passed even slower and I was worried that the doctor…Carlisle, wasn't at my friend's side. "He should have you by his side," I said into the wind, imagining that my spirit would carry the message to the M.I.A vampire I knew to be alive.

A clap of thunder boomed, startling me just as the lightening flashed. I turned quickly, surprised at the strong stench of a vampire I knew too well. "Edward!" I jumped, throwing my arms around him, earning an embrace in return. I pulled away to see his face, to assess the damages, delighted that there wasn't a single scratch on him . I blushed, realizing that his shirt was gone, but willing the embarrassing heat to go away.

"Where's Jake? Is he--?" "He's back at your place I figure, but we gotta hurry! He was…uh…contracting before I left," I swiftly explained, phasing to show just how urgent it was. We ran together, werewolf and vampire, vampire and werewolf. "How did you know I'd be there?" _"Lucky guess?" _

We were quiet once again, but I was dying to know-- "How did I finish him?" I glanced at him, letting him know I was listening. "I ripped him apart…set his body on fire on a little island not too far from here." Silence crept in again, both of us focusing on running all the way back to the Cullen house.

Just as the field came into view and we saw the lights of the house, he quietly told me something that would never leave my mind for as long as I lived. "He saw Jacob as something beautiful to immortalize…he knew that he was a wolf…that biting him would...have it's consequences." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "It was a sign Seth…he set off a chain of events that will have an outcome even greater than himself and his self-made army of newborns." I remember being afraid to ask, not knowing that it would help me see the future a little clearer…but I asked anyway, "A-and…what exactly is more dangerous than that?"

I now stood on two feet, naked, but not ashamed as we locked eyes. "The Volturi," was all he said…. I could hear it in his voice, the morbid truth about this organization. One day they'd come… our death sentence….But ironically, the approaching birth, strange and a miracle of it's own, put a small feeling of hope in my heart that wouldn't fade regardless of warnings.

"I have hope too," Edward whispered to me, his skin lighting up against the lightening in a way that seemed to show his…aw hell I'll say it, his beauty. I smiled, growing anxious and excited as we reached the house. Alice came rushing from the garage, calling for Edward to hurry up and nearly pummeling him in her joy to see him still alive, "Get in there! He refuses to push until you're by his side." "Push?" Edward asked, shocked at the information. I was shocked too. "Uh…yeah…see…apparently the wolves aren't actually _werewolves_…they're shape shifters," she chattered away to us. Edward looked as if he were a little green around the edges…

"…"

"Well how do you think he got pregnant in the first place?! He doesn't have a--"

"EDWARD! Oh God please someone…it hurts!" came the unexpected cry from inside

the humongous house. I was surprised that none of the other residents came running to

investigate. Then I realized that the Cullens' house was far away from much civilization

and no normal human being would be able to hear anything over the roaring thunder.

"Go on Edward…he needs you," Alice prodded. I observed that she seemed a

little tense, never mind her joking around a few seconds ago. Once Edward went in I felt

the urge to ask what was wrong. "Oh Seth…you've been really great. I saw you finding

Edward and bringing him here in time. I really don't think Jake would've held on any longer than what he did." Somehow…deep in the pit of my stomach her words sounded a little too sad…a little too final…as if she meant Jake was--

"Alice…what are you trying to say?" I asked, afraid of her answer. Just before she could rightly answer that, Leah came to the door, a look of worry painting her face like I'd never seen before. "Alice--" "I know," she said, looking down towards the ground. I didn't feel as if I were understanding anything that was going on. Where was the pack? They couldn't all be inside could they?

"Come on inside Seth. We have a new family member to greet," Leah said, her tone stony and her expression one of absolute nothingness. I was afraid but she told me not to be as I walked across the threshold, a little surprised at all the excited faces that greeted me. I met Alice's eyes, they were telling me not to say a word…as if I knew something was going on. I gulped, eyes becoming wide, tears filling them…maybe I did know. "Hey Seth! Why do you look as if you just saw a ghost!?" Quil shouted to me, the large space seeming to rattle at the boom of his voice.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, forcing a smile onto my face, "Oh no reason…just still a little shocked by it all." Everyone snorted, Embry drawling a, "We just found out today that our Jake was having a baby." I shrugged, trying hard not to focus on the sounds coming from a room somewhere upstairs. It sounded as if Jacob was struggling…and it seemed like I was the only one hearing it, but looking around at everyone's expectant faces…they looked like they heard it too.

"Man…I hope he's alright," Sam sighed, worriedly twisting his hands together. As the leader I knew that he felt partially responsible for the situation Jacob was in, but it really wasn't his fault. Things were supposed to happen this way. "I have to go," Alice said, rushing up the stairs in the blink of an eye. I sank into a chair, exhausted and scared for the life of my friend…of my brother. _"Please Great Spirits,"_ I prayed silently, _"let him make it through this somehow."_

(End Seth's POV)

(Jacob's POV)

I gritted my teeth, desperately fighting against the urges to push. Just an hour ago I'd started contractions but according to Carlisle, the little pains I'd been feeling all day were my body's signals that I'd be in labor soon. I'd held out against the awful ripping pain that had started to make itself known just between my legs, right where my…well even _I _didn't want to know what had happened down there. "Where is Edward? Where is he…you're all back…he wouldn't--gah--tell me how many," I sobbed, squeezing Emmett's offered hand.

As soon as Carlisle had gotten to the reservation my father had wanted to put up a huge fuss about following the treaty. It was Sam who'd allowed for Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper to come in and put me into the Hummer where Esme and Rosalie were waiting to take me back to the house. The whole entire ride back to the large Cullen home was less than smooth but I barely noticed specific details, very much concentrating on not pushing anything anywhere.

I did recall Carlisle saying some things like "bleeding out" or something but that was just a big mystery to me. That is, until the pain had subsided briefly and I looked at my skin. I was literally sweating blood! But as another mind-blowingly painful contraction hit I found it hard to care about such a small detail. I was more concerned about Edward getting there, and the baby coming, to think about having to apologize for getting blood everywhere in Emmett's car.

It was all a blur, the part when we got back home and inside the examination room upstairs. The only thing that had remained the same was the fact that Emmett's hand was still being squeezed in mine--oh yeah! And the pain was _excruciating. _

"Where is Edward? Someone please tell me where he is!" I sobbed once more, so hell bent on having him there with me; I couldn't do it alone. "Don't worry Jake, Seth went to get him, everything is going to be alright," I heard Alice telling me, feeling a cool hand pressing itself to my forehead and a worried, "he's burning up Carlisle." She wiped some blood from her hands but continued to try and comfort me.

"Jake we're going to prop you up and if you feel the urge to push--" "I'm not pushing _anything, anywhere _until Edward is here," I growled firmly, not caring if what I wanted wasn't procedure. "We can't risk the baby here Jacob, you've already been through so much," Carlisle tried to persuade me. I nodded, "Yes, and that's why he or she doesn't mind waiting a few more minutes until--oh _fuck_--his or her father gets here!" Contractions were hitting me so hard that they made my toes curl and in those moments, I developed a brand new appreciation for the women in the world.

--------------

Carlisle propped me up on the bed and I started smelling cleaning product…it smelled like bleach. I couldn't really feel much more than the pain I was experiencing, but when everyone started to rush with towels and various things like that and telling me not to worry, I knew something was wrong. Alice was gone, the room was bright and my head felt as if it were spinning.

"_Edward where are you? I need you so bad…."_

I'd had it. He had super vampire hearing and if he loved me like he said he did, then by heaven and hell he would hear me, "EDWARD! Oh God please someone…it hurts!" A few moments passed by and I felt myself giving up, the urge to reject what was causing me so much pain too huge to ignore. Just as I was about to push for the very first time, there was yet again a cool hand on my forehead, but a different voice next to my ear, "I'm so sorry love. I'm here now, I'm here."

I felt more tears flowing down my cheeks, almost too exhausted to do much else than cry. Everything seemed to become numb, I could barely feel much pain any longer….

"Jake! Jacob stay with us, you have to push," I heard him say. "I can't." "Yes you can Jacob, yes you can." "This baby needs your help Jacob. You've gotten this far, don't give up," I heard Carlisle say.

I looked to my left, there he was, Edward Masen Cullen, his hand now in my own being squeezed to death. Carlisle had my legs propped up which I found oddly encouraging; if I wasn't meant to be in this situation then it would never have happened. Summoning up all the strength I had left, I nodded, "Okay, okay, I'll push." A nod from the doctor was my signal to go, and I pushed with everything I had. He counted to ten, I rested for only a moment until I was back at it again, cursing the Cullen name the entire time, the pain doubling in my final efforts.

"Almost there Jake…just once more," the doctor said. I could feel something seeming to make it's exit, (that's the only way it could be described), from my body and boy did it hurt like hell. I collapsed back on the bed after that final push, so exhausted but not ready to close my eyes and welcome the darkness that seemed to be just beyond the horizon. I heard a very distinct crying…more like piercing sound as I'm sure Esme was helping to clean off the baby. I couldn't see what was going on, there was a divider between where I was and where they were checking the baby.

"You did it Jake, I'm so proud of you," Edward whispered next to me. He kissed my lips, making it feel so right being there in that bed in that much pain. It still hurt like hell which had me worried because I didn't know why exactly. Shouldn't the hurting be over? A wave of dizziness passed over me and I could do nothing but fall back onto my pillow.

"Jake! Jacob! What's wrong baby, speak to me."

I moved my mouth, staring up at the ceiling and feeling paralyzed all of a sudden. I remembered vaguely that my arm was numb from being thrown onto the ground…then there was the pain. I screamed in shock, not expecting the surge of heat that seemed to electrocute my entire being. I remember voices…seemingly panicking, worrying voices. They came in snippets….

"What's wrong Carlisle?"

"…shock…bleeding…why is he…?"

"Where's Alice?"

"…in the room…baby…"

"What's going on Alice?"

"…"

"Alice!"

I couldn't see anything, only hear. The fire started to spread from my fingertips and toes throughout my entire body. I was trapped inside my mind, my heart beating faster and faster as if it were about to explode….I was dying…without seeing my baby…our baby. And I hadn't gotten to tell Edward how my life held much more meaning to it because he and his family had taken me in and even went so far as to risk their own lives to save mine…to save the baby who'd become our future.

And then…it was dark.

(End Jacob's POV)

(Edward's POV)

I looked down at him. He was still breathing but it was very faint. Carlisle was running back and forth to try and figure out what was wrong with him. Alice walked into the room with sadness etched onto her features. I tried not to notice it, I didn't want to see the future I knew was fading before her eyes. Instead I went for the obvious question that I wasn't sure even _she_ knew how to answer. "What's going on Alice?"

She stayed silent, not looking me in the eye.

"Alice!"

We both knew what her silence meant so she didn't bother to elaborate. She went back to the baby. Instantly, I started to panic as I looked at his pale skin that had begun to seep through with blood. I'd noticed the blood, that it seemed to be coagulate and run in places where there appeared to be no wound…now it was practically draining out of him. It started seeping into the sheets, creating a blackish outline of his body.

He would die from loss of blood.

It all seemed to be happening too fast, I could feel my face crumbling into the scream I so desperately wanted to release. I turned to Carlisle, trying to maintain a grip on myself, "What's happening? Why is he bleeding like this?" I urged. Carlisle shook his head "An internal hemorrhage it would seem. We can't stop it--its not just some wound we can stitch up."

Jake's heart was beating weakly, as if letting us know he only had a few minutes left. I ran my hand over his blood soaked skin, desperately searching for a clue in the blood--it wasn't like it should have been. It was much thinner and the smell it had--the wolves' blood was never appetizing in the first place but this scent was even more familiar.

As if God were smacking me in the face, my eyes widened when the realization hit me. "Vampire venom," I breathed.

Carlisle looked at me oddly, then understanding seemed to dawn in his eyes at what I was saying. Before I could lift another finger, Carlisle left the room but was back within seconds. "We need to get him a blood transfusion. That might be the only way to save him," he stated briskly. "The bleeding should stop once all the venom is out."

I looked at him hopefully, "What are the chances it'll work?"

He turned away from me then...he didn't answer me out loud, a habit for trying to shield me from bad news rather than his private thoughts.

"Edward," Carlisle called me. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know what he was saying. This was the only chance we had and standing there was like giving up. My resolve was steel as I turned away from Jake to look at my father, "Where do we get the blood?"

In a flash Carlisle left the room again. He came back with some papers in his hand. "His blood type is B-positive and to get some I would have to go to the hospital." "What, you don't have any blood on you?" Emmett asked jokingly to lighten the mood as he entered the room. Carlisle ignored him more easily than I did--my father's focus was far from his presence.

I turned to Emmett to tell him to get out but he cut me off, "The mutts want to talk to you." To make my point clear, I turned my back on my brother, I didn't have time to talk to them. I needed to be here. "Edward, take them to my study," Carlisle told me. "Why?" I asked. Was now really the time to give them a tour of the house? "It'd be best if I could use one of the wolves' blood. They would have the same IgM antibodies as him and it would be a lot quicker," he explained ever so calmly, "to see who has B-positive blood."

I was about to protest again, but when I looked down at Jacob I could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest and how his skin was starting to clear up. He was pale and looked like death….

"Okay Carlisle, I'll do it, but I highly doubt the study is the place."

"Wherever Edward. I'll be setting up in the meantime, if we're going to save him we've got to be quick, time is of the essence."

Losing Jacob would be the end of my own life as well.

(End Edward's POV)

(Seth's POV)

I paced back and forth in the living room. Edward came from upstairs and looked right at me, then quickly diverted his eyes. Sam walked up to him with me on his tail. "How is he?" he asked, obviously worried. Edward stayed silent for just a second but that's all we needed to understand. "No," I whispered. Jake couldn't...he couldn't be--

"We still might be able to save him," Edward said quickly cutting off my thoughts. We all looked slightly more hopeful than just a few seconds ago. "He's losing a lot of blood and we'll need to perform a transfusion. It will have to be one of you." Quil seemed to go a little pale at his words. Sam asked kind of hesitantly, "Can you get enough from one transfusion?" The vampire nodded, "You can heal and regain the blood much faster than a normal human."

"I'll do it!" I yelled stepping forward. Edward gave me a look telling me he figured as much. I would be willing to do anything if it meant saving Jake. Embry looked at me as though I was forgetting something. "You don't have the same blood type," Sam said sympathetically. My face fell. That's right. Sam had made sure we all knew our blood types for whatever reason and me and Jake's were as different as ice cream and pickles. "Then who has it?" Quil asked. Sam turned around and looked at the only person in the room who wasn't up trying to sort out how to save Jacob's life.

"Leah is the only one who can do it."

"Well that's too bad," she snapped, "I'm not letting any of those bloodsuckers take my blood." Edward stiffened. I didn't understand why she was saying this. Leah wouldn't really let Jake die would she? "Leah," Sam said sternly, obviously trying to assert some authority over my sister. She just rolled her eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking at her. "How can you just sit there and say that? This is Jake's life we're talking about!" Embry stepped towards her as well. "You can't be serious," Sam joined in, "Are you saying you'd rather let Jacob die than give him your blood?" She didn't answer to that, just looked away. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her past the pack, past Edward who looked as if he was about to lose it and outside in front of the house. I'm sure they could all still hear us but I at least wanted to pretend like we had _some_ kind of privacy.

I looked her in the eyes, "Why are you being like this? I know you can be bitchy sometimes, but I know you care about Jake. He wouldn't think twice about _saving your life_ if you were in his position." I cringed a little when I was done…it sounded like I was scolding her. Leah scowled at me in return, "But I'm not in his position! He chose to be with that leech and this is what happened. It was his decision," she practically growled. "It has nothing to do with me so why should I have to give my blood 'cuz he got knocked up?" There was a heavy silence after that. I honestly would've never expected Leah to act this way. Maybe if it was Sam who needed blood but not with Jake--not my brother.

I turned around, not wanting to look at her anymore. Maybe not ever if I could really help it.

Right before I walked back into the house I stopped at the door. "I can't believe how selfish you're being. You're right, this isn't about you. It's about Jake, and the one time he really needs you...all you can say is it's not your problem." I spoke softly yet with so much anger. "If you don't want to do anything, fine. Just know that Jake will die without your help." Tears started to carve their way down my cheeks, but I pressed on anyway, needing to be heard for once, "You're the only one who can save him in a room full of people who would do it in a heartbeat. Jake, our friend...our _family_, is going to die because you're too bitter to help anyone other than yourself…. And you and I both know how hard it is growing up without your dad around but that kid upstairs won't know the difference right?"

The others looked at me sadly when I walked back in--and Edward--he looked like he was going to be sick. I didn't think…if she didn't walk through that front door, that I could ever forgive Leah. And just as I was about to start not-forgiving, I heard a, "Fine," from behind me. Leah was walking into the house with her arms still crossed.

"I'll give the idiot my blood," she said not as disdainfully as one might have expected, she almost sounded like she really wanted to. Leah was so stubborn, I wouldn't be surprised if she just said all that so she wouldn't sound too eager to help--like we had time for that. I jumped up and gave her a hug. The others looked relieved but we _definitely _weren't out of the woods yet.

Edward cleared his throat, Leah sighed and followed him back upstairs while dragging me behind. "If I'm going to let vampires take my blood, you're coming with me," she muttered. I just gave her a small smile, thanking whoever was listening that my sister wasn't as much of a bitch as we all knew her to be.


	13. Rising Tides

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or any of the characters!**

**Rating: T (language!)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**Enjoy! I did all the talking in the last chapter so y'all could just get on with the show this time.... *Smiles delightedly***

* * *

Chapter 12: Rising Tides

**********

(Seth's POV)

Edward cleared his throat, Leah sighed and followed him back upstairs while dragging me behind. "If I'm going to let vampires take my blood, you're coming with me," she muttered. I just gave her a small smile, thanking the Great Spirits and God that my sister wasn't as much of a bitch as we all knew her to be.

(End Seth's POV)

(Leah's POV)

As I followed the leech and dragged my little brother behind me, I didn't know what it was that I would see when I got to wherever we were going. Don't ask what made me do it alright? Its just…Seth and that damned leech were right and I wasn't going to let someone die and be blamed for it. You say its heartless, but I say it's a conscience thing. Plus my dad would've been really disappointed in me if he'd been around to see me acting so…childish.

"You have a strong stomach I assume? You don't pass out or vomit at the sight of blood," the stupid leech asked, knocking me out of my thoughts. We were standing in front of a pair of double glass doors with heavy dark curtains pulled. I growled, making sure I showed some teeth as I replied, "No, but of course _you_ can handle it seeing how Jacob probably let's you at it all the time."

That's honestly the first time I saw this particular Cullen leech look surprised, (he could read minds and all that), instead of like he wanted to punch me in the mouth or something. I decided to have a little fun. "Oh right. We probably taste as bad as we smell." "Leah," Seth hissed under his breath, elbowing me in the ribs. I pinched the arm I was holding which got him to shut up.

The leech decided to ignore me and opened up one of the doors. "After you," was his decidedly macho way of telling me and Seth to hurry up and get the show on the road. "Um actually Leah…this is as far as I can go." What!? I turned on my baby brother after taking the first step, "I am _not_ going in there alone! Especially with that stupid Emmett character! No Seth, you come with me or I'm not doing it." Then the little mutt actually _rolled_ his eyes at me before yanking his arm away, "No Leah. I can't go in there, suck it up or you can be sedated."

At this news I caught the mind-reader's eye. He didn't say a word. Suddenly, I felt all of my hot anger and self-assuredness slipping. My biggest fear was to have my back exposed in _any_ situation. I didn't know if I could be brave and save Jake…I didn't know if I had the guts to have a _vampire_ stick a tube in my arm to do it….

"On my honor Leah, and Jacob's life, I swear to you that nothing will happen to you. Emmett and Carlisle want to save Jacob just as much as we all do and if anything goes awry, Carlisle will stop the procedure and you can leave." I remained still, but my eyes found his topaz ones and searched them. If he was doubting his words, I would see it. If he was feeding me bull shit then I would make sure to rip him apart limb from limb. I didn't see any of those things though…what I saw made me straighten my back, square my jaw and march past him into that weird clinic. I saw that a separate bed was set up for me, separated from Jake by a curtain.

When I saw him…I felt as if I were staring at Sam. I couldn't stop myself, but I felt a tear prick in the corner of my eye at the sudden and unexpected vision. Stupid or otherwise, I knew that Jacob had always meant well towards me--he _had_ to for Seth's sake at least…and now…I was repaying him for all of the times he'd gone out of his way to say hi or listen when I needed someone.

"We really need to get going Leah, if we're going to save his life," I heard the doctor say and out of surprise I turned around to face him. His face was kind enough, he didn't seem as if he was going to screw me over. That bloodsucker had been right…Carlisle wanted to save Jake's life just like the rest of us. "Okay," I said. And in that moment, whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was leaving my complete and total faith, in the hands of a bloodsucking doctor.

(End Leah's POV)

***

"Jacob."

What? I try to answer…my mouth feels like its stuffed with cotton.

"Jacob…can you hear me?"

Yes.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

I…I don't know…its so dark here…where's Edward? The…the baby?

"Everyone is fine Jacob, you're alright."

Why does my head hurt so bad? Where am I? where is Edward?

"It's just a part of the process dear Jacob. As for where you are…you're safe and so is Edward."

Am I dead then?

"Oh no, not yet. You have a long life ahead of you, to take care of your son."

My…my son? I'm speechless for a moment…I have a son.

"Yes Jacob, and he is healthy and well."

Can I see him? And Edward and everyone?

"Of course. All you have to do is open your eyes."

***

When the procedure was done, when the right amount of blood taken from Leah Clearwater finished its path into the body of Jacob Black, the room fell into an ethereal silence.

She slowly awoke to a cold, comforting hand stroking back her dark hair from her clammy sweaty forehead, her body's natural reaction to the intentional loss of blood. When her blurred vision adjusted, her dark brown eyes met the ever-compassionate and concerned honey-golden eyes of Carlisle.

Neither said a word. Leah was afraid that it hadn't worked, that her stubbornness got the best of her--that she'd been too late to save him. Carlisle could read that much in the Quileute girl's eyes, never removing his own from her gradually warming face. He didn't think too much on what she could be thinking, only on the hope that every choice he'd made thus far hadn't resulted in the death of his son's life-force.

He didn't want to dwell on the unhappy prospect of what could become of his family.

Edward turned his head in the direction of his father, gazing at him with what Carlisle could only gauge to be resolve, before quickly returning to stare down at the still body of Jacob Black.

Without disturbing the surreal quiet that had now overtaken the entire house, the sunlight gradually stole into the room, filling it with its warmth. With the feeling of life. Edward did not budge from his spot next to Jacob's bed, nor did he stop the humming he'd begun almost at the same time the birds started to sing beyond the windows.

Everything was so peaceful that neither vampire in the room noticed the temperature start to rise even more as Jacob slowly started to enter back into his body.

"Jacob," he whispered fervently just before his body went completely rigid and his eyes stared straight ahead at nothing Carlisle could see. Without hesitation and without removing his gaze from Leah's now alarmed stare, he called Alice who had already felt the future of Jacob Black start to fade into a hazy indistinct direction.

"It's alright Carlisle…he's coming back to us," the pixie-like woman voiced, her tone quiet and sure. Carlisle couldn't tell if she was referring to Jacob or Edward, but he continued to stroke Leah's clammy forehead nonetheless, watching as her expression became calm once again.

Several minutes passed…the house was quiet save for the quiet hummingbird-like heartbeat coming from the child now resting in the crib that had been long-awaiting his arrival. Jasper and Alice were just as in tune with Jacob's being as Edward was, their bodies rigid with anticipation. Their minds worked together to coax the boy further away from the brink and closer to the ones who weren't the same without him.

As the last call of the nightingale faded away into the budding morning, the loud drawn out drone of a flat line came to an end and was replaced with stronger, more constant beeps. It was like coming out of a trance, that all three vampires experienced, as Jacob's eyes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful dark eyes Edward had ever seen.

"I thought I was dreaming."

* * *

**(A/N: A cliff?? Me!?!? why I never! okay so I've done it before, but I promise you'll be very happy with the outcome! Thank you for joining me on this fantastic ride, this has been the greatest story I've written with the help of you all!)**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight or any of the characters (except for my precious little creation)**

**Rating: T (I'd tell you if it was something touchy)**

**Pairing: JB/EC**

**We've come to the end together. Hopefully you've stayed with Edward and Jake and Alice and Carlisle. There is a glimmer however...if you choose to end the journey here then I understand...but for those who would like to see this story flourish and continue (in a sequel!!!) then please don't be afraid to demand it...or nicely ask. I would be more than happy to work our magic once more. **

**Thank you very much, and now, here is what became of the Blacks, Cullens and all others involved.**

* * *

Epilogue

********

_According to Jacob, 24 hours later._

Being in bed all day sucks. Being in bed all day with Edward makes it feel like you're in the best place in the world. Being in bed all day with Edward with a tiny body in between makes it feel like heaven--a dream really--and I'm content with staying right where we are.

I can't believe how small the baby is…hard to imagine he'd caused that much pain on the way out but I'm sure someone else out there could share the feeling. Slowly, I reach out and touch a flushed cheek where the skin is so smooth. His hair, not to my surprise, was wild like Edward's, even had his color--a weird auburn-bronze mixture. Carlisle told us that the warmth of his skin was inherited from me, the hardness from Edward. What had really gotten me was the fact that although you could classify him, the baby, as a vampire, he was just as much human.

I have no doubt he'll be able to phase just like me, Carlisle insisted it might take a while for that particular trait to show up though. I'd merely shrugged, confident that my son would carry on the legacy.

"You look so beautiful…when you light up like that." I blushed, trying not to seem too affected by Edward's comment. It's hard when he looks so sure, as if it's fact rather than his opinion. "Sure, sure," I mutter, continuing to touch and explore the infant between us. I can practically feel his gaze burning a hole in my forehead, so I look up and my breath nearly catches in my throat at the look in his eyes.

There's no mistaking it really. I mean, combine adoration, care and concern and you my friend have got the look of unending love. No doubt he saw the same in my eyes when I looked at him--_hopefully_ he saw it."I do," he reassured me, causing a smile to worm its way onto my face.

God is there no hope for me?

He laughed quietly, trying not to disturb the baby as he continued to sleep. He ruffles my hair and I stick my tongue out at him; he gives me a warning look. I shrug, pretending not to be innocent about it. What? He does the same to me, its only fair he knows the feeling too.

"What am I going to do with you Jacob Black?" he groans, shaking his head while giving me a teasing glare.

I give him the wittiest answer I can muster.

"Love August and you won't have to worry too much about me."

"August," he hums, his eyes shifting to gaze at our beautiful son--our creation. I can tell he likes the name too. I frown, thinking to myself, _"Yeah well he'd _better_ like the name. Spent a whole day in bed coming up with it."_

Laughing again, he pins me with his inevitable stare, "Believe me Jacob, August is a beautiful name."

And for the rest of the evening, I'm convinced that nothing could ever go wrong. I believed him. I forgave him. I love him with my entire being and thank whatever God there is every day that we are together, that we have such a beautiful child.

I watch as Edward quietly talks to August as he feeds him his blood-filled bottle. I thought everyone had gone insane in the 24 hours I'd been down and out for the count when the first thing I saw upon waking up in our room, was Edward doing exactly as he was doing now.

Carlisle had calmly explained a few things to me after I'd stopped freaking out and Edward quietly looked on. First, shortly after giving birth to August, I'd hemorrhaged due to the fact that my body had been through so much stress during the labor process. Second, the venom I'd managed to survive through during the near nine months of my pregnancy, was no longer sustainable in my body--my…wolf I guess you could say, had started to fight back causing me to bleed out the venom. When the doc got to the part about Leah stepping up to give me blood to save my life, I about passed out again.

I just had to ask if the choice had been hers or if our Alpha, Sam, had ordered her to do it. Of course Edward told me what I'd been afraid to hear: yes. She was among the first on my list of people to thank though. Then, in the middle of our conversation, Seth had barged into the room, asking to see the baby who, at the time, had no name. He'd asked for "Edward Junior" and yes, when I really got a good look at my son, I saw that most of the features he'd obtained, were Edward's all the way.

But what really got me was the way Edward's jaw tightened as he wordlessly placed August in Seth's willing arms. At my questioning gaze, which was more like a shocked-out-of-my-mind _glare_, Edward told me gently that while I'd been unconscious, Seth had laid eyes on our newborn son.

He'd Imprinted. Once again, when I stopped freaking out and Carlisle checked my blood pressure, Edward calmly explained to me that Seth didn't see August _that _way and only wanted the best for him. In other words, I didn't need to worry until our little boy was _much _older--until Carlisle dropped another inevitable bomb shell. After running some tests on him, Carlisle found that August's growth patterns were much faster than those of the average human baby, (not that my son was average to begin with), and had informed me that by the end of the month he would be looking a lot less like a one-month-old and more like a three-and-a-half-month-old.

So to put it mildly once again, I'd freaked out about the fact that in five years, August would reach maturity. He'd be grown and Seth _would_ see him _that_ way. Barely twenty minutes after waking up from the dead and already our baby boy's future was decided.

"Not completely love." I nearly jumped at the feel of cool lips pressed gently into my neck, I was almost sorry I hadn't noticed Edward lie August in the bassinet Esme had gotten for him situated just at the foot of the bed. I sighed, relaxing into Edward's strong chest as he leaned back against the headboard. Spending a full day in bed was more exhausting than I'd expected…it was a little odd that August hadn't cried or really fussed once.

"I thought it was a little strange too," Edward replies though I hadn't said anything of course. He just couldn't keep out of minds that weren't his own. I get a chuckle out of him at that thought, "It can't be helped." I roll my eyes. "Sure, sure." "The only time he cried was when he made his entrance into this world, after that he was quiet--restless--but quiet." I hummed at the thought, eyes drooping as sleep tugged just at the corners of my brain. "Wonder why that was," I slurred, snuggling more fully into Edward's side to get comfortable. I still ached from my body's healing efforts.

Again, my vampire had an answer, "He was waiting for you." I grunted, happy with the answer I got. The house fell into a peaceful silence, outside it was just fading from twilight into the darker colors of the night. I could hear the quieting sounds of birds and small animals as they made their way home. _"Probably to be with their little families too,"_ I contemplated. Edward's fingers massaging my scalp had me so close to sleep I could taste it….

"OH NO YOU DON'T! WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR AN ENTIRE DAY SO HE COULD REST AND NOW HE'S GOING TO SLEEP!?!?"

Of course it was too much to think such peace would last.

Groaning, I sat up, making my way to the bottom of our bed to gather August in my arms. I nearly busted out laughing at the expression on his little face, I thought it mirrored my exasperation perfectly. Edward had made his way over to the door, holding it closed until I was situated comfortably back at the top of the bed, August nestled just right in my arms. His face relaxed and I was really surprised at how hard of a sleeper he was. He'd barely been awake the entire day.

"I told you, he's been waiting for you." I rolled my eyes at Edward, signaling that he should open up the door not unless he wanted psycho Barbie to rip it off its hinges. His quiet laugh got lost in the circus that was our family as they all entered the room. I was shocked to see _all_ wasn't just the Cullens (and Seth).

"Well its nice to see you're awake mutt, hand over Edward Junior," Rosalie demanded. I threw Seth _and_ Edward irritated looks. Seth, because he'd given August the nickname and Edward because it was _his_ fault he didn't chew him out for it. "I told him it wasn't my first choice," Edward grumbled from across the room as I reluctantly handed August off to his oddly gentle sister. _"Well she'd better be gentle, unless she wanted a broken face."_

As soon as he was out of my arms, I was jumped and Edward let it happen, the bastard! Alice was swamping me with kisses and questions while Quil and Embry only pretended to be concerned with their stupid jokes about me being Mr. Mom and playing dress up so August wouldn't be confused. I swore as soon as I was feeling better I would make their lives as miserable as possible. Esme was gentle and only asked how I was feeling and if I liked the bassinet, which I told her I absolutely loved it. Jasper and Emmett shook my hand and congratulated me on being a dad (unlike some people who thought it was funny to call me mommy). But then Emmett made a very obscene comment about me breastfeeding and that I should give Edward a taste-test.

I was so shocked I couldn't stop blushing and sputtering at how that was _not_ even happening and that he would regret the day he was born. Of course he laughed it off and walked away, lining up for his turn to hold the little boy everyone was quickly falling in love with. Once again, I was surprised to see how well he took it, never once cracking an eyelid! Seth came up to me and apologized so many times about imprinting and swearing up and down that he would only treat August with care and respect and the whole nine. I let him sweat a bit before jumping up and hugging him, telling him I'd personally castrate him if he were to hurt my baby but that I still loved him.

I couldn't say "like a brother anymore" because that just wouldn't fly with the circumstances and such. Or Godfather now that I think about it….You understand. Sam and Emily congratulated me but not before I got an earful out of Emily for not telling her I was with Edward and that I was pregnant and that me and my dad were fighting. I told her that _he'd_ been the one to disown _me_, but then of course she had to be all reasonable and tell me that the man had practically been _begging_ my forgiveness while I'd been cursing the entire world for the contractions I'd been having. "Well how was I supposed to remember any of that!? I was in the middle of having a baby!" I hissed, causing the collective laughter around the room.

I huffed, folding my arms across my chest and leaning back against the pillows I'd propped up for myself. All the noise and teasing and attention was starting to get to me, I was _really_ exhausted. Carlisle and Edward did a fantastic job of ushering everyone out and securing August before someone *cough, cough* _Barbie_, could steal him away. But just before she disappeared from sight she poked her head back in the room, "What did you name him anyway Pup? We can't just keep calling him Edward Junior." I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Like his real name is gonna stop you from calling him that." "_Name_, Fido," she hissed. "August Masen Cullen," I answered, chuckling when she rolled her eyes. "Figures," she muttered before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Relief flooded throughout my body and once again, Edward placed August (who was _still_ asleep!) in the bassinet, before slipping in beside me in our very comfy, warm and fluffy bed. Sleep was even closer than before but this time, I had a question. "Yes Jacob?" came his smooth, velvet voice I loved to no end. Snuggling in closer to his chest I whispered, "Where is Leah?" He sighed, before starting to massage my scalp again, "She thought it was best if she went home as soon as possible. She healed much quicker than you and left after making sure you were going to be okay."

"Oh," I replied, too tired to read much more into her actions. I'd be grateful that she saved my life and figured I'd give her time to accept the fact. She was so stubborn to begin with. Sleep was tugging at the corners of my brain again, Edward's soft hand and low humming sending me to the edge of consciousness.

Just before I drifted off I heard him say something that made my heart swell, confirming the lingering suspicion I'd had ever since I woke up.

"I'll never leave you again, even now that I know it would be impossible for you to stray from me. You and August Masen Cullen are the best things to ever have happened to me, and I will be here until the end."

A little morbid, but nevertheless the message was pure love. Yeah, me and Edward were made for each other.

That I know I can count on.

**Rising Tides**

_**This isn't the end, but merely the beginning to how it will come to a close.**_

* * *

**(A/N: AHA! I tricked you! I'm writing a sequel whether or not you want me to! But it'll only be so long depending on the reviews it receives! *wipes away tears of joy and sadness at departing with this story* I'll miss you guys. Thank you so much (and so what if I've said that one HUNDRED TIMES! I'll say it a thousand more. hahaha! seriously though, you reviewers are AH-MAZING! COOKIE PARTY! EVERYONE GETS A COOKIE! as always, I'd love to know what you think, so let me know (especially about AUGUST!) and feel free to ask any questions you might have. I WILL answer them in some way, shape or form! Love y'all! Thanks!) And I know I wrote that nearly a year ago now, but I'm serious! A sequel is still in the makings! Love, Ajisai.**


End file.
